The 26th Hunger Games: Oblivion SYOT open
by DeviantArtWriter
Summary: It is the year after the success of the 1st quarter quell. Head Gamemaker Leonis Majoris hopes that he will be able to make this games as successful as the last. Will your tribute survive, or will he fade into oblivion? Currently SYOT is open, we have decided to make this first come first serve, so whoever submits their tributes first will get the spot. Good Luck Tributes. *Closed*
1. Chapter 1: Tribute Form and Intro

Leonis smirked as the Gamemakers gathered around the table in awe. Most of them didn't even see their chairs and chose to stand, staring in wonder at the screen. Leonis felt like he really had outdone himself this time. I mean, who doesn't a form of requirements?

"Um sir?" asked the newest recruit.

"What? What has you little brain thought of this time Apollo?" Leonis could not fathom why someone so stupid had an esteemed name, but rules were rules. He couldn't kill the doofus, at least not yet.

"Well Mr. Head Gamemaker, I can't read the screen." Leonis stared at Apollo as if he was from a different planet.

"What the hell are you talking about! It's perfect!" yelled Leonis.

"Maybe you could print out forms and hand them out to us?" replied Apollo timidly.

"You little-" suddenly Leonis stopped talking. President Gades had walked in.

"Go ahead Mr. Majoris, print out some copies."

"Right away sir" replied Leonis hastily. Fuming Leonis handed the copies to Gades.

It read:

TRIBUTE FORM

Full Name (unique):

Age:

District:

Gender:

Personality (2-3 sentences minimum):

Appearance (2-3 sentences minimum; Height and weight important):

Bio (at least 4 sentences and make it interesting people :D):

Family:

Friends (optional):

Romance (in arena or not; optional):

Reaping/Chariot outfit (optional; ill think of something):

Volunteered or Reaped; if volunteered, why?:

Weapon(s) of Choice:

Strengths (3-4):

Weaknesses (3-4):

District Token:

Interview Angle (sexy, dangerous, mean, cruel, funny, etc.):

Interview Outfit:

Strategy In arena:

Training Score (be realistic):

Alliances(optional):

Survived Bloodbath? (at least eight will die):

Preferred Death (not guaranteed to be used):

Other (anything else?):

**PM ME ONLY! REVIEWS WILL NOT BE ACCEPTED AND WILL BE REPORTED BY CRITICS UNITED OR OTHER PEOPLE!**

i will try and update as much as possible A.S.A.P


	2. Chapter 2: Tribute List and Reactions

**PLEASE WRITE REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY! THX :D WE NEED MORE TRIBUTES!**

**ALSO. WE WILL BE DECIDING OUR BLOODBATH CHARACTERS SOON! AND WE WILL BE MAKING OUR OWN TRAINING SCORES DUE TO TOO MANY HIGH SCORES. SORRY FOR ANY INCONVINIENCE**

**District 1**

Male: Tristan Rezure, Age 18 (BURNINGSTAR)

Female: Romance Evans, Age 17 (MRCALEB)

**District 2**

Male: Rexus Hunter, Age 17 (KRISTIN-KAI-LUNDY)

Female: Indigo Dorhmeer, Age 16 (IN THE DARKNESS WITH NO LIGHT)

**District 3**

Male: Crest Grimmloin Age 13 (SPALURU)

Female: Dayta Bug, Age 14 (TYPEYTYPE)

**District** **4**

Male: Caspian Fjord, Age 17 (CRISTIANXANDREAS)

Female: Reece Lillies, Age 14 (THOUSHALTNOTFALL)

**District 5**

Male: Magnus Harper, Age 18 (BLANGRECK)

Female: Emerson Azalea Winters, Age 14 (ABBYGRACE)

**District 6:**

Male: Havic Samuelson, Age 15 (SBLP)

Female: Sora Rogers, Age 12 (BATGIRLISCRUEL)

**District 7:**

Male: Timothy Chapin, Age 17 (CAPTAININCREDIBLE)

Female: Resole Semage, 12 and a half (JONNYGC)

**District 8:**

Male: Nero Radiant, Age 14 (STORY4WILL)

Female: Jinx Crassler, Age 16 (EPICCOSMICLOVER26)

**District 9:**

Male: Rye Kuna, Age 15 (KUNOICHIOTAKUANIME)

Female:

**District 10:**

Male: Mustang Tanner, Age 17 (JUSTANOTHERNAME24GET)

Female: Colleen "Lena" Reyna, Age 16 (KUNOICHI ANIME)

**District 11:**

Male: Ezra Holland, Age 17 (CATSAREAWESOMEYEAH)

Female: Tansy Jumpneptune, Age 16(BATGIRLISCRUEL)

**District 12:**

Male: Fox Wes, Age 15 (FINNICKSFAN)

Female: Lanelle (Nellie) Hudgins, Age 12 (MORDREDLUVA)

Hmmm. This would do thought Leonis. The tribute tracker would help the gamemakers keep track of all the tributes. If this was to end up like the 24th Hunger Games- no,no. He wouldn't think about that failure.

"SIR! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Apollo you fool! I'm in here you blithering idiot!" snapped Leonis.

"Y-Yes Sir." stammered Apollo. "I just wanted to report that the tribute tracker is online and we have names of most likely to volunteer or be reaped tributes. They are on the tracker i just uploaded."

"Excellent! Now I can finally have some fun!" laughed Leonis. These games will get interesting, very soon he thought. Especially with the arena...Oblivion.

**LEAVE REVIEWS, AND FAVORITE/FOLLOW THIS STORY! DON"T FORGET TO VOTE IN OUR POLL ON MY PROFILE! HAPPY HUNGER GAMES  
**


	3. Chapter 3: District 1 Reapings

**ROMANCE EVENS: POV**

I tried to calm my nerves, but they seemed intent on running rampant throughout my body, causing headaches, nausea, and butterflies in my stomach. But I know I have to do this. I have to win my parent's attention once and for all. No more talks about Romance Evans, the sexy yet dumb ginger. From now on, I'll be known as Romance Evans, the sexy, calculative, strategic mastermind of the Evans family. Victor of the 26th Hunger Games! But first, i have to make sure I've curled my hair correctly. I can't have it looking dreadful for my debut.

There she is. I'll never forgive my parents for having another child. Especially since it was this kind of child. Nice, sweet, and caring towards others. I can't stand her. Always getting the most attention, always hogging my parents love. But not after today. I look down at my reaping outfit and hope it's not too bad. A soft silk dress with a matching diamond necklace is a perfect debut outfit for my "moment". We all gather in a line as our Capitol representative Archie Baldwin steps forward. True to his name, his head is completely devoid of hair. He reaches into the reaping bowl and yells out in that funny Capitol accent

"Diana Evans!" I snigger loudly into my dress. Everyone looks at me, probably wondering what the dumb ginger will do next. But this is my chance. To volunteer and make myself a sensation, and to shame my sister while I am at it.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I yell as hard as I can. Everyone looks at me with surprise evident on their faces. I have tried to make it as obvious as I could that I despised my little sister. Nevertheless, I step up and promptly grab the microphone from Baldwin's hands, which causes gasps to go around.

"I hate Diana! She is nothing to me." I love being the center of attention, and the look on Diana's face isn't that bad either. "I am only volunteering so that I may bring pride and honor too the Evans family!" At this I look at my parents, hoping to see faces filled with love and pride. What greets my eyes is only pain and fear. They are scared of me I realize. They are fearful of what I've become. However, I know there is no turning back now. "I am your tribute! I will win and bring back food, fame, and fortune to District 1!" At this, cheers go up and I realize that I don't need my parents love and affection. I have all of District 1's to compensate for that.

I give Archie back the mic., and he reaches into the reaping ball and pulls out a slip of paper.

"Tristan Rezure." The name registers with my memory, but I can't remember a face. Suddenly, he appears from the crowd. He is very tall, and is fairly muscular. A square jaw, and a nice face. I would say Above average looks, but nothing to swoon over about. Baldwin grabs our hands and clasps them together.

"I present to you, the tributes of District 1!" The crowd goes nuts and cheers and chants our names. ROMANCE! ROMANCE! TRISTAN! TRISTAN! Ah. The sweet smell of attention. I go and put my hand in a Peacekeeper's and allow him to lead me to the Justice Building. Tristan instead chooses to sneak off towards the Justice Building. I can't imagine why he would want to avoid attention, but I decide I'll get to know him once we get to the Justice Building.

**Tristan Rezure: POV**

Hmph. The reaping. The capitol's tool to spread horror and fear throughout the districts. And it worked. If I were to be reaped...no. I couldn't think of that right now. I need to maintain his mask. I need to remain the mysterious one, the one who no one but a choice few understood. However, there is one thing that I will not let stay secret for any longer: my burning hatred for the Capitol. I will never forget the day when Dad sat him down and told me what really happened to my aunts.

The rebels were loosing the war, and the bombing of District 13 was the last straw. With the defeat of 13, the rebels have accepted defeat, and the Capitol and the Districts called for a cease-fire. Yet a squad of Peacekeepers broke into District 1 and started killing people and burning people. Tristan's aunts, twin sisters trained in warfare, grabbed their guns and went outside and confronted the raiders. They managed to kill them, but they had to give their lives in order to do so.

This memory was seared into Tristan's mind, a permanent reminder of the cruelty and horror that existed within the Capitol. But he couldn't think of that now. He needed to get ready for the reaping. After a quick shower, and a nice breakfast, I ran to catch up with Topaz and Arturo. I catch sight of them on the other side of the "Reaping Clearing" but they are too far away for me to make it to them in time. I just nod my head and smile. I mouth _It's ok. Just go on ahead_. I weave through the crowds as the female tribute is being announced. Archie Baldwin, our District Attendant, reaches into the female reaping ball, and pulls out a slip of paper.

"Diana Evans" he calls out in a loud voice. I see the shock register on the young girl's face and immediately sympathize to her fate. _I'm so sorry_ I want to say, but a direct interruption of the reaping will probably result in a break in at my house. Suddenly a shrill voice rings throughout the clearing with authority and glee.

"I volunteer as Tribute!" a red-headed girl almost screams. I immediately recognize her from school. After a few seconds I am able to remember her name. Romance Evans. I don't personally know her, but I do know she is a cunning adversary. She tries to play a dumb, sexy ginger, and most people buy it. But, I can see right through her facade. I know how dangerous she really is. Romance goes ahead and explains how she is not doing this for Diana because she hates her sister, and how she is doing this to bring honor to the Evan's family. I look over to Romance's parents, and I am not surprised to see the pain and fear that is registering on their faces. I am not surprised to see that they have finally realized their eldest daughter is truly a monster.

Baldwin reaches his hand into the male reaping ball, and pulls out a slip of paper.

"Tristan Rezure" he calls in a clear voice. I feel my mask slip almost instantaneously. In those few seconds, I can feel surprise, anger, and fear registering on my face. Then I put my mask of calmness back on, and I walk towards the stage. Baldwin clasps my hand with Romance's and he announces,

"I present to you, the tributes of District 1!" The cheers that come from the crowd scare me and disgust me. My parents are crying, and Topaz and Arturo have blank, devastated expressions on their faces. I see Romance wrap her hand in with a surprised Peacekeeper's, as she waits to be led to the Justice building. I chose a different option. I jump off the stage and sprint towards the Justice Building. Knowing what'll happen to me once I set my feet in the arena. Knowing that I will die, as a pawn of the Capitol.

**Romance Evans: POV**

"What was that you said?!" yells and angry Peacekeeper.

"I told you already." I say slowly. "I. DO. NOT. WANT. TO. SEE. ANYBODY!" My fury seems to surprise and intimidate the Peacekeeper. Obviously, my dumb, sexy ginger facade had fooled even the Capitol Guards. I lie on the plush couch, wishing that my parents weren't afraid of me. I now recognize the horror that was on their face. It was the same look I wore when I saw a little boy mauled and butchered by wild dogs. I looked at the dogs, and immediately thought they were vicious, savage monsters. That is what my parents thought of me. They think I am a monster. I bury my head into the pillows. Wishing that I would get to the games already.

"Hey, you ok?" I look up and see that Tristan is looking down at me, concern in his eyes.

"No. No I'm not." I reply. "Can you just leave me alone?"

"Yeah. No problem." He smiles at me once, and I find it surprising to see that his eyes are filled with concern. I smile back weakly. He walks away toward his room, and I lay down on the couch. Before I know it I'm falling asleep. The last image I see is Tristan laying a blanket down on me; a glowing smile on his face.

**Tristan Rezure:**** POV**

I can't believe it. Why me, Why me, Why me! _Calm down Tristan _I think. I can handle this. I can do this. Suddenly, I can hear two people yelling. I creep outside my room and hide behind a wall. I peek around the corner, and see the backs of two people fighting. One of them, I recognize as a Peacekeeper. The other one is Romance. Now Romance is speaking in a low monotone so I can't hear what she is saying. Frustrated I lean in closer, only to jump back in surprise.

"I. DO. NOT. WANT. TO. SEE. ANYBODY!" Romance screams at the Peacekeeper. He looks at Romance with surprise and fear, and quickly walks away. As soon as the Peacekeeper leaves, she buries her face into the pillows of the couch she is laying on. I smile. Romance is now weak, her normally tough personality is now weakened by whatever problem is preying on her mind. Now is my time to pounce. I put an expression of concern on my face, and walk over to her.

"Hey, you ok?" I ask. I feign concern, and try and look sorry for her.

"No. No i'm not okay" she replies, hurt and pain evident in her voice. I analyze her, and realize that she isn't trying to play me. She is actually hurting. _Excellent_. Just what I need.

"Can you just leave me alone?"

"Yeah. No problem." I walk away and wait for about 10 minutes. I check back on her and see she is just about to sleep. I seize my chance and grab a blanket and lay it on her, giving her my best smile the entire time. I walk back to my room and wait for my family and friends to show up.

It seems to be an hour before they finally do, and they look worse than I do. Dad's usually joyful face is contorted into a mask of pain and despair. Mother can't stop sobbing, and she refuses to let me go. As if she can save me from the Hunger Games. Fat chance Mom. Topaz and Arturo are standing awkwardly in a corner. They look confused, as if they wanna come and comfort me too, but at they same time they wanna give my parents some space. I beckon them forward, and they rush towards me. My family and friends envelop me in a hug, and we stay like this, for a while.

My father has Arturo take my Mother outside, and then he starts whispering to me in a monotone.

"You must survive. You are from District 1, so team up with the Careers. Once the other tributes have been killed off, kill the Careers. Win. Be District 1's Victor. Shower your district with food and gifts, and bring honor to our family!" I smile at his speech and am about to say something when he cuts me off and continues talking.

"If you are to die though...do not defy the Capitol." I am stunned at Dad's words. How could he say this? After how much they hurt him.

"Why Father...Why?" I ask quietly. He looks at me. I look at him. Eventually he speaks.

"We cannot endager the lives of the people you love, and of the people of District 1, just for our revenge. Do you understand! Do not defy the Capitol!"

"I understand" I manage to reply. Dad smiles at me one more time, and then walks out the door. Topaz and I are left in the room.

"Survive. Come back. We'll be waiting." Why doesn't he say more? The answer comes to me immediately. A Peacekeeper comes in and takes him outside. I sigh, and go to where Romance is sleeping. Instead of waking her up, I pick her up and walk outside. Into the cold. I shiver, and then keep walking towards the train. I take Romance to her room and tuck her in. I go into the lobby and sit down. Waiting for my mentor to appear. Ready for some help in understanding these games of destruction.


	4. Chapter 4: District 2 Reapings

**Indigo Dorhmeer: POV**

Who in the hell is hitting me? I wait a few minutes before bolting out of bed and grabbing the hand of my assailant. Twisting my attacker's hand behind his back, I know hold him in an extremely painful, and uncomfortable position.

"Crux!" I exclaim, looking at the mischievous smile on the face of my twin brother. "What do you think you are doing?" I glance at my clock. "At 6 o' clock in the morning!" He tries to say something, but the pain of my armhold is causing tears to appear in his eyes. I hold the hold for a little longer before I release him and throw him against the wall. Thankfully my parents are sound sleepers, otherwise they would surely have awaken now. Crux gasps for breath, and sits down against the wall. He lays there for a while, trying to get some feeling back into his arm before he replies to me.

"Wanted...too make sure...you were ready for the reaping." he gasps. Oh. That's right. Today is the reaping. I feel slightly nervous, but I've played out the situation inside my head. The lucky girl tribute for District 2 will be reaped. Then, like a powerful warrior, I will volunteer as tribute. Then I'll win the Hunger Games, and bring game to District 2. I've trained since I was a little girl for this moment. And no one. No one. Will stand in my way.

I wait until 7 o' clock, and then go and get showered. I haven't told my parents I am going to volunteer, but I know they will be happy. Especially Father. I go downstairs and grab some bacon, pancakes, toast, and a glass of orange juice. I wolf down my breakfast, before I realize that my parents and Crux are already gone. I hope the little snitch doesn't tell my parents my plan. If he does, he's in for a whole lotta pain. I wash my face and admire my reaping outfit in the mirror. An un-tucked mid-forearm, short sleeved, white oxford shirt with a loose black tie. A short, pleated grey plaid skirt that ends about five inches above my knees. To finish up the outfit, I have a black, v-neck vest, and a small blue, black, and plaid beret on my head. _Not bad _I think. _Not bad at all._ I'm satisfied with how it has turned out. I turn around and walk outside, ready for my plan to unfold.

I look around, hoping to catch a sight of Cassopeia. Or maybe even Azrael. I spot Cassie, and we meet each other halfway.

"Are you ready?" she asks me. I take a deep breath and nod. Cassie and Az were in on my plan as well, and they were my support and encouragement. As we make our way to the reaping stage. Our District attendant Wade Higgus is about to announce the female tribute. I keep a mask of indifference on my face, but on the inside I am trembling with excitement. Higgus puts his hand into the ball, and produces a slip of paper.

"Cassopeia Storm" he announces. My mask slips, and I smile at this announcement. I look at Cassie and also see that she is barely able to contain herself. I hear a catcall, and turn around to see Azrael smiling sadistically. What an ironic turn of events. And maybe I can play this off in the interview too.

I step forward and call out "I volunteer as tribute!" I can see the smiles from people in the crowd that I know, and I see my parents' faces full of pride and happiness. Higgus smiles at me the entire time it takes for me to walk towards and up the stage.

I announce once more, just for some dramatic flair, "I, Indigo Dorhmeer, volunteer as female tribute for District 2!" The crowd smiles and cheers for me. I keep my mask of indifference on. I keep my eyes trained on a spot in the sky, as if the crowd is not important enough for me to gaze upon. Which they are. I smile a little at this before resuming my mask. Wade reaches his hand into the male reaping ball, and pulls out a piece of paper.

"Rexus Hunter" he proclaims loudly. Shit. He might be a problem. However, I keep my mask on and look at him in contempt. Which isn't really that hard to do. Someone then steps up and hsouts to volunteer, but Hunter gives a little spule on how he will be the tribute. He plays the crowd and his emotions easily, but I can see the panic he is barely holding back at the thought of his friend being sent to the Games. I allow Wade to hold our hands together and proclaim "I give you the Tributes of District 2." The crowd cheers as I am led away to the Justice Building.

**Rexus Hunter: POV**

"Harder! What the hell do you think the other tributes are going to do? Prance around you in circles while you pick flowers off the ground? Work!" My dad screams. I feel my anger growing, and I through a quick right jab that catches him in the cheek. He head butts me in the stomach, but I take it before kneeing him in the nose. He staggers back, blood flowing freely from his nose. He manages a nod before fainting from blood loss. _Oh what a shame_ I think. I pick my father up, and put his shirt up to his nose to stop the blood. The sun is up, and I take my dad inside the house. I lay him on his bed next to my mother with a tissue of his nose. I look over at my mother. With her brilliant complexion, bright auburn hair like mine, and beautiful deep-green eyes I wonder how she met my ugly father. I wonder how she could've even married him, and how she could even have babies with him. I shake my head, and give my mother a kiss on her forehead. Then I go upstairs to take a shower and get ready for the reapings.

I put on my reaping outfit. A simple loose white shirt, with black pants and black shoes. I stare at my image in the mirror. I am greeted by a man with short spiky auburn hair, and deep emerald-green eyes. Strong, muscular arms are crossed across his chest and he has tiny scars peppered on his body from countless beatings. A notch is in his ear from a training accident, and their is a scar on his lip from a fist fight. All in all, I look great.

"You look very handsome, baby." I turn around and grab my knife and crouch into a fighting stance all in a matter of two seconds. I get a good long look at my mother before dropping my knife on my dresser table and enveloping my mother in a huge hug.

"Sorry Mom" I mutter quietly in her shoulder. She pats my back and hugs me back.

"Don't worry honey. Don't you worry one little bit" she says as she straightens my shirt. I hug her one more time before I walk around her and to the reaping clearing. I see people step aside as I walk through, and I can't help but smirk at their frightened behavior. I have proven myself one too many times in front of these people. I have shown them that I am more than a match for any of them. Then Neo steps up. Instantly everyone is at ease. Neo has that effect on people. He walks up to me, and jauntily flips his mop of hair.

"Ready for a reaping Rex?" he asks, that mischievous smile on his face that melts girls' hearts.

"Ready when you are" I say arrogantly. "We all know I'm not going to be reaped." At this I hear people mutter. I give them all a hard stare that instantly shuts them up. Before I can use my fists, Neo drags me into the crowd. We have already miss the female reaping, and our district attendant Wade Higgus has already picked out a slip from the male reaping ball.

"Rexus Hunter!" he yells in his annoying Capitol accent. I look around and smile cockily. On the outside, I can't wait to be put into the arena. On the inside I'm freaking out. _Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit_ I think as I walk up to the reaping stage. I look over at the female tribute, and see Indigo Dorhmeer. Easy meat, I think. But I'll keep her as an ally for a while. That is, before I slit her throat open.

"I volunteer! I volunteer" yells Neo as he fights his way to the front of the stage. He is about to get on before I push him back. In retrospect, it was a little harsh, but the thought of my best friend being sent into the arena gave me an anxiety attack.

"No" I say, just loud enough for the audience to hear. "I will be sent into the games. No one else will take my place. I am your male tribute District 2!" The crowd cheers, and then Higgus steps forward suddenly. He grabs my hand and puts it in Indigo's. I suppress a shudder.

"I give you the Tributes of District 2" he announces. The crowd cheers, but the Peacekeepers are already there to grab me and take me to the Justice building. I don't look back. I don't want to look at Neo's face, or my mother's, or my sister's. Because if I do, I know I will cry. I know I will breakdown. I know I will become prey.

**Indigo Dorhmeer: POV**

My mother and father walk in right after the Peacekeeper throws me on the couch. Crux walks in and snarls at the Peacekeeper before coming to help me up off the couch. My mother hugs me in and holds me tight, but my father hesitates. I know why. He has guessed at my plan.

"You were going to volunteer even before Cassie was reaped weren't you? Weren't you?" he doesn't put any emotion into his voice, but I can sense the pride in his face and by the way he is acting. I answer him with a nod, and he comes over and hugs me.

"You can do this baby," he says encouragingly. "Just remember, you are good at climbing, and if you can grab a close range weapon, you will be the best tribute out there." My mother stares at me lovingly before she says: "She already is the best tribute out there. With the training you gave her, I wouldn't be surprised if she wins these games in anything less than five days." I smile at this and give my mother a hug. Crux justs stand there and winks at me before going outside. I know it wasn't easy for him to see my dad giving me all the praise, but that wink shows that he still cares about what happens to me in the arena. Mom and Dad say their goodbyes before they walk outside. Cassie and Az step inside to take their place. Instantly Cassie has launched herself into my arms.

"Don't go. Please. I'll volunteer for you." I let go of Cassie and look her in the eyes.

"I'm coming back. Don't worry. I'm not going to die in these Games. I'm coming back." Cassie smiles at this and gives me one last hug before walking out the door. I can hear her breaking out into tears, and I can hear my parents consoling her. Suddenly Azrael leans in and kisses me on the lips. I feel a warm feeling spreading throughout my body. Then Az leans in again and hugs me.

"Survive. Come back. Then we'll talk." he whispers in my ear. Then he get up and walks out the door. Before he leaves though, he says in a loud voice: "In case you didn't realize it...I love you." And with that, my resolve to survive hardens. We stare at each other lovingly. I then hear a gurgle, and look behind me to see Rex vomit, then faint on the ground. Az takes on look at the vomit, and then runs out the door. I turn my head away and call for a Peacekeeper. Way to ruin the moment Rex.

**Rexus Hunter: POV**

So, I wake up in the train and try to recall what happened. Then it hits me. Neo is dead. I almost vomit again before I manage to control myself. It all happened so fast. My mother and sister running at me and hugging me and trying to pull me away from the Peacekeepers. I see the hand of a Peacekeeper slap my mother, and I feel the anger again, as if I am permanently injected with liquid furiousness. I then remember jumping on a Peacekeeper and beating them up, and Neo coming to help me. Then I am grabbed and pushed into the Justice Building, and the last image I see is Neo, on the ground with a bullet through his head. Then I blacked out. I put my head down in shame. "You'll win" my mother said to me before she was thrown away from me. As if. I wait for my mentor and partner to come up. And I wait for the shame and guilt to overwhelm me until I can't breath.


	5. Chapter 5: District 3 Reapings

**Crest Grimmloin: POV **

It's the reaping day. The day I've hated since I knew how to hate. The day that took away the 2nd oldest in our family. The day that screwed us over forever. I try to get out of bed, but it feels as if my legs are locked. Groaning, I fall onto the ground and resolve to lay there. I almost fall asleep when I am awoken by screaming. I run into my little sister's room to see her shrieking in her sleep. I wrap my hands around her and slowly sing a lullaby. She moans a little and then falls back asleep. Next year, little Daisy will be of reaping age. I have to make sure she doesn't get any tesserae, that she will be safe.

I go take a shower, brush my teeth, and change into my reaping outfit, a dreadful sky blue tuxedo. I walk into the kitchen and I am immediately assaulted by the smell of alcohol and sour body odor. Dad's been out drinking again I think. My oldest brother, 18 year-old Ezreal sits quietly in the corner, singing and laughing as he plays with our dog, Rufus. Ezreal has some sort of mental problem they used to call Autism, but now we just call the people who are afflicted by it crazy. Ez could probably get treatment or something, but our funds are almost gone because of Dad's drinking problem. If Mom was here, things would be a lot different. But she's not. So I just live with it. I have to be strong, because if I'm not, who will be?

I lead Ez outside to meet his fiancée Lisa. Lisa is a kind, caring woman who loves Ez, even though he is mental. I am glad that she is here, because I can't stand the whispers that always seem to follow me when Ezreal is around. I run to find my friend Craig, and manage to catch his eye before loosing him in the sea of children. I patiently wait for my turn in line, and then we gather around the stage. Our Capitol attendant Wes Bullwell reached his immense orange hand into the reaping ball and pulled out a slip of paper.'

"Ezreal Grimmloin!" he screamed with his incredibly high-pitched voice. My world shattered. I was dimly aware of Lisa crying, and Ezreal still singing, not comprehending the cruelty of the world, or the fact that his fate had been determined. Wait, no. It's not fair. I can't let this happen

I get up and yell at the top of my lungs "I volunteer as tribute for District 3!" The crowd goes quiet. Ez stops singing and looks at me with his big blue eyes. Those eyes that always made it hard to resist when he asked for something. Eyes that held both happiness, sadness, and madness. Eyes that suddenly gave me the courage to go on, to become the Victor of District 3. "I will become victor!" I scream as I feel my emotions rising. "I will win and kill every single tribute if I need too! But, I will be Victor of the 26th Hunger Games."

Then the world seems to start spinning, and I feel my knees buckle to the ground as I blackout.

**Dayta Bug: POV**

"Father!" I see him standing right before me. I run as fast as I can, before tripping on a tree root. I land on my face, tasting blood in my mouth. I force myself to get up and feel a stab of pain in my ankle. I try to ignore the pain, but gasp as my ankle twists unnaturally as I try to get up. I look up at my father's kind face and reach for him. He steps forward, and helps me too my feet. He leans me up against the tree and then walks back towards the laboratory Where the explosion rips him apart before my very eyes.

I bolt up out of my bed. I can feel sweat running down my face, and some of my pillows are on the ground. I glance at the clock. 3 o clock am. I sit up in bed, and rock back and forth; the tears running down my grimy face.

I hear Electra get up and yell at Corbin to

"Get his lazy butt off the bed!" I smile, and get myself out of bed before I get yelled at. I stretch and rub my hair. I glance at the clock. 7 o clock am. Time to get ready for my reapings. I walk into the shower and let the hot water rush across my bare back. The water pool around in the tub, and I allow it to sit there until I pull the drain.

I put on my reaping dress, and walk downstairs. Electra has already finished her breakfast, and Corbin is already done. I quietly sit down, grab some toast and some pancakes and start eating. Corbin looks over, smiles, and pours me a cup of orange juice.

"Thank you Corbin" I say sweetly before eating the last bits of my choice. Electra looks over and smirks at me before going back to reading her book. I look at her for a while, and see my Father. Smart, yet strong. Gentle yet brave. Electra is everything my Father was, and everything I wanted to be. But that will never happen. Not even if my life depended on it coud I be strong or brave. My daydream goes on until my Mother walks in.

"Electra. Corbin. Dayta. Go to the reapings. Now." We all look at each other before nodding our head and silently walk out of the door. Before we walk out, I look back into the house. My mother stands by the stove, watching the toast burn and sizzle. She then looks straight at me, and kisses me goodbye. An omen. Of bad things to come.

My siblings and I walk to town square where the reapings are being held. I have a horrible headache, and I can't seem to focus on what Corbin and Electra are talking about. Something about technicians? I don't know. As we make our way into the clearing, I feel the headache worsen to the point where I find it hard to even stand. I look up and see that the male tribute has already been chosen. I try to focus in on him, but the headache is causing my vision to blur and my head to swim. All I can make out are the clothes on his back, and our District Attendant. What was his name? Bullwell? I don't know. The headache becomes sharper, and the pain I am feeling is more acute. I almost blackout when I here my name being called.

"Yes!" I call out stupidly. "Does someone need me?" I look up and see the beckoning hand of Wes Bullwell.

"Why yes my dear" he says happily. "I am in need of you." I smile and take his hand and walk up to the stage. I see that the male tribute has already fainted, but I don't have time for him. I'm pretty sure that Wes has chosen me to announce the female tribute. My excitement, however, turns to horror as I see him point to me.

"I present to you, the Tributes of District 3." There is no reaction from the crowd. No sympathy, no anger, just the crying of my family, and that of my district partner's. Before his family can reach him, he is whisked away by Peacekeepers towards the train. However, my siblings take hold of my hands, and together we walk towards the Justice Building.

**Dayta Bug: POV**

Corbin and Electra help me through the door and put me on the couch. Right now, my headache has far exceeded the pain of a normal migraine, and I feel as if my head is about to explode. After about another fifteen minutes of excruciating pain, they seem to have finished talking.

"Yup. Uh-huh. I get it. I love you guys. Keep mom safe." I keep my answers short and simple, for even the effort of saying a few words causes pain. I stagger outside, with the help of Corbin and Electra. As they walk me towards the train, my mother appears out of nowhere.

"Goodbye Dayta. Be strong. Be safe." Even through my haze of pain I can hear the words spoken by my mother as if I had no splitting headache. She gives me a kiss on the forehead, and then walks away. Corbin and Electra walk away and help me towards the train. As i turn back, my mother looks me in the eye, and kisses me goodbye.


	6. Chapter 6: District 4 Reapings

**Reece Lillies: POV**

"I swear on my Mother's life, I'll beat the shit out of you if you don't stop hitting Casi!"

I glare at Jimmy Carter, and feel my anger rising as he smiles sardonically at me. I step up real close, and give him my most sarcastic smile.

"Let me rephrase this. Step away from Casi, or I will pound you so hard, your grandkids are gonna feel the sting of my hand!" Carter looks at the growing crowd and slowly starts to loose his confidence. Just your regular school bully. Stand up to them, and they can't make a move. I fake a move, and he flinches and runs away. The crowd starts cheering, but I grab Casi's hand and we run towards my house.

"Thanks for the help Reece" Casi says. "I don't know what I would'be done without you."

I smile but then look harshly at Casi. She is a nice, sweet girl with a beautiful face and physique. I don't know why anyone would want to hurt her.

"You have to stand up for yourself!" I scold Casi. "Why in the world would you pick a fight with Jimmy Carter, at 4 o' clock in the morning? If Wave hadn't come knocking at my door, you would've been beaten to a pulp." She sighs dejectedly, and looks at me with those puppy-dog eyes of hers.

"They...Or he...wanted me to go out with his best friend." She says this last part extremely fast, as if this is a source of great shame for her.

"Calister Finnigan?" I ask incredulously. "Why would you feel bad if he was asking you out. He is like one of the hottest guys at school!"

She looks at me angrily, and then finally just shakes her head.

"I was excited at first." she replied. "I couldn't stop feeling happy. I couldn't stop thinking about him. So I decided to go see him one day, when the pang of not seeing him was too great. And then I saw...I saw..." At this she has just stopped talking. Silent tears are streaming down her face, and her body starts to shake. I feel my heart break. Casi, the one who is usually so strong, is breaking down right in front of me. I kneel down and pull her into a long hug. After a while, she stops crying, and looks up and gives me a faint smile.

"What did you see Casi?" I ask. "You have to tell me ok? Otherwise I can't help you. What did you see?" I say the last words a little more forcefully then I intended too, but I need to know what she saw. She sniffles a little bit, and then answers slowly.

"I saw him making out with another girl. He was really into it, and I knew right then and there that he did not like me. I felt like I died. My body went numb, and I felt as if my heart was about to explode. I made it to the schoolyard, and was just crying and crying and crying. That's when Carter showed up. And that's when you showed up." She finishes this with a sob, and then falls back down on the ground.

I almost laugh. All of this, because some guy broke her heart. Now maybe it's because I',m not into this stuff, but this all seems petty to me. However, I lean down and say things that make Casi feel better. Things like "Your amazing!" or "Calister doesn't know what he is missing out on." Eventually she starts to smile again, and by 7, she is her usual cheery self.

"Now that your better" I say, "it is probably best if we get ready for the reaping, right?" Her face immediately drops, but she manages to smile again. We each take a shower and go and eat some breakfast. When Mom and Dad ask what Casi's doing at our house at 7 o' clock in the morning, I just say:

"She was scared about the reaping. She snuck away, and I heard her crying outside our backyard." This seems to be enough for them, and we all go back to eating breakfast. I go back upstairs and change into my reaping dress. Why does such a beautiful dress have to be worn on such a horrible day, I wonder as I put it on. The sparkles on the red dress seem to come alive as I move back and forth in the dim light of our bathroom. I lend Casi a tiel dress the color of the ocean, and then we head out for tghe reaping. We get there just in time. Our district attendant Zarya Clepp has already climbed onto the stage, and has just pulled out a slip of paper from the female reaping ball.

"Reece Lillies" she calls out in a clear, cascading voice. I drop to my knees and almost faint. Casi has me in a bear hug and refuses to let go. I'm dimly aware of Wave gently extracating Casi off of me, and then pulling me into a hug.

"I love you" he whispers. I'm jolted back into conciousness at this, and I look at Wave. I've never noticed his perfect tanned face, or his strong arms. I lean in closer to him and rest my head on his shoulder.

"I love you too" I whisper back. Then the Peacekeepers are all around us, and one of them pulls Wave to his feet and shoves him hard into the dirt. I scream his name and try to reach him, but the Peacekeepers grab me and force me on the reaping stage. Zarya looks at me sympathetically, and then reaches her hand into the male reaping ball. She pulls out a slip of paper and reads the name written on it.

"Caspian Fjord" she calls out. I look into the crowd and spot eyes with my district partner. All of the sudden I feel like I might have a chance. I have to win, for me and Wave. And is my best bet for an ally. I look up into the sky and thank the god of allies (or whoever is responsible for this) and I let Zarya take my hand in hers. She clasps my hand with and announces in her beautiful voice:

"I present to you. The Tributes of District 4!" There are a few cheers in the crowd, and before I can look for my parents, I am dragged to the Justice Building. Where I will wait for my family. And my friends. And my lover.

**Caspian Fjord: POV **

Be patient. Just a little longer. NOW! I hurl my spear into the clear waves. Seconds later, I retrieve my spear from the half-dead fish. It comes loose and I grab its slipper tail and throw it in my old, mangled fishing net. It wiggles around, desperately in need of air, just as all the others do, until it lies still. That should last us about a month, I think to myself. With Mom dead, Dad in the hospital, and Grandma looking after me and Rikone, my brother, we need about all the food we can get. But to make matters worse, of course, is the Reapings. If my brother or I are reaped, then its game over for our family. The two of us are practically the only thing keeping the Fjord family alive. As I reach to grab the net, I look down at my reflection in the glass-like water. My dark skin is always the first thing I notice. My family and I are one of the rare black families in District 4. We have always faced discrimination in District 4. Fish being thrown at us. Rocks spearing our heads or backs. Rikone was even cornered once, and would've gotten killed if I hadn't gotten there in time. I look up at the sun, and realized I've wasted a lot of time. I curse and run as fast as I can towards our house. It is almost time for the reapings.

I burst through the front door and through my net outside. I lay my spear against the wall and wake up Rikone. He jumps up, my father's knife in his hand. Rikone has always been closer to my father than I was, and before he went to the hospital, he gave Rikone his favorite knife. Rikone hasn't slept without it since.

"You're gonna cut yourself boy." I say as I take the knife away from him and place it back into its sheath.

"No I'm not. I'm careful!" he says loudly. I know he intends to wake up my grandmother so I sigh and hand him back the knife. He smiles gleefully and starts miming cuts at an opponent. I can almost hear the screams of his victim as his imaginary entrails are strewn across the floor. I shudder.

"Go and get ready. The reapings are about to start." He looks at me and nods, before running upstairs to take a shower. I lay down in our only chair in the house. I'm exhausted. I almost fall asleep before I hear my grandmother awake.

"I better not see you laying on my special chair Caspian!" I hear her yell. I sigh.

"Yes grandma!" I yell back. I get up and go get ready for the inevitable. Time to face my fear.

I walk outside, and keep a firm grip on Rikone's hand. Eventually he pulls away angrily.

"I'm not a little kid anymore! You can't hold my hand and expect me to like it!" he shouts. I look at him before replying.

"Fine. Go play with Klame and Tessa."

"Thank you!" he says happily. He gives me a quick hug before running off to go find Tessa and Klame. I watch him for a while, and make sure he has found them. Then I turn around and head into the crowds. Our District Attendant Zarya Clepp. She has just announced the female tribute. I see the girl's face, but I can't place a name on her. I've seen her around school, but I've never actually talked to her.

"Caspian Fjord!" a voice calls out.

"Yes!" I call back. Then I realize everyone is staring at me. I look up at Zarya and realize I'm the male tribute. Shit. What the hell have I gotten myself into? I walk up towards the stage and try to look as calm I can.

I look over and see Rikone trying to keep it together for my sake. I look at him and give him a small smile. My grandmother hobbles up to him and gives him a hug. SHe turns around and gives me a look that says _You better win_._  
_

_I will._

Suddenly Rikone jumps onto the stage.

"I volunteer" he croaks in a hoarse voice. Then all of the sudden voices are ringing across the clearing.

"I volunteer!"

"Let me fight!"

"He's black! What honor is there in that!"

Finally I can't take it anymore.

"ENOUGH!" I scream. "I will win. I will bring honor. And I will be Victor!"

The crowd is taken aback. Then slowly applause starts. A few seconds later it evolves into full on cheering and screaming."

I smile. I have the people on my side.

Zarya reaches for my hand, and instantly recoils. I know it is because of my skin. Too dark for her liking. Of course it's okay in the Capitol to have orange skin and purple-polka-dot hair. But that's ok. Zarya reaches for my hand again.

"I present to you. The Districts of Tribute 4!" I jump off the stage and walk towards the Justice Building. I finger my Necklace. My father had told me that he had ripped a tooth off of a shark, and had strung it on this chain. It is supposed to bring me good luck. And to the place where I'm going, I'm gonna need all the luck I can get.

**Reece Lillies: POV**

I grab my Mother and Father and bring them in for a big hug. We hold it for a long time. Then Casi runs up and joins in on our moment. Then Mom and Dad start crying. I look at Casi and she nods.

"Come on Mr. and Mrs. Lillies! You can't let Reece see you cry!" She says almost forcefully. My parents nod but keep on crying. Casi just sighs and takes my parents outside. Wave walks in. I fall into his arms.

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." I sob into his arms.

"Shhh. I'm here." he holds me. And then they are all around us. The Peacekeepers. They pull Wave off of me.

"No! NO!" And then he is gone. THey throw him outside. They pick me up and carry me off towards the train. I'm thrown inside my room, and left to contemplate my events. I start by hitting my head on the dresser. And then everything turns to inky darkness.

**Caspian Fjord: POV**

I grab Rikone and Grandma and pull them in a bear hug. They smile at me and eventually Grandma gets up.

"Win. For us. For me. For District 4." she says. I can see the tears in her eyes, and it suddenly occurs to me that my grandmother loves me.

"I will." I reply. She nods and walks out the door.

Rikone grabs me by the shoulders.

"You have to win. Make a pact with the Careers. Wait until there are a few people left. Then-"

"Rikone." I cut him off. "I know what I'm going to do. I don't like it, and I don't want to be reminded of it."

Rikone nods and walks out the door. Before he leaves though, he looks me in the eyes.

"Promise you'll come back?"

"No matter what happens. No matter who gets in my way. No matter what the consequences are, I will come back. The Victor of the 26th Hunger Games."

**PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS. TELL US WHAT U THINK :D WE DO THIS FOR U GUYS :D  
**


	7. Chapter 7: District 5 Reapings

**Magnus Harper: POV**

"Ahhhhhhh..." a moan manages to escape my body as I feel a cold splash of water dousing my clothes. I try to move my hands, but yet again, I forget that they are handcuffed. "Why don't you boys loosen these 'cuffs for me eh?" I ask politely.

The closest one hits my head with the butt of his gun, saying "In your dreams Harper!" He gives me a sadistic smile as he pulls out his taser. I try to jump back, to get as far away as I can, but my feet are chained to the ground.

"Look at little Magnus, for all his strength, he can't get out of rusty iron shackles." jeers their newest recruit.

"Listen smart-ass" I say with as much apathy as I can muster, "I am Harper. Not Magnus. Magnus is the one who killed all those people, he is the crazy one, he is the "other guy"."

"What the Hell is he talking about boss?" asks the recruit.

"Never mind" answers the Lieutenant. "As far as we can tell, he has a personality disorder of some sort. When he is not agitated, he is lazy, normal Harper. When he gets mad, he turns into raving, savage Magnus."

"O-Oh. I-I see" stammers the recruit timidly.

I smile at the recruit and suddenly scream "BOO!" causing the ass to run away, screaming in tears. Then the pain starts, and I black out again as the taser hits me.

I wake up, this time to boiling hot water which causes me to cry out in pain.

"Shut up Harper!" yells the colonel.

"Yeah shut up Harper" mimics the recruit. He tries to sound tough, but I see the fear in his eyes, hear the quaver in his voice as he tries to keep calm.

"What's going on?" I ask. "You dopes run out of people to torture?"

"For your information," snapped the captain, "I'm trying to make sure my kid isn't reaped.

Ah the reapings. Easily the most interesting part of life in the districts. Also, the most hated, feared, and disgusted parts of living in the districts. "What are we on boys" I ask meekly, hoping for once I get a straight answer. Maybe they are just too glued to the scene, but they tell me that the boy tribute is about to be reaped. I smile as I realize I only have my name in there six times. I don't need tesserae like the other kids in District 5. The prison food is horrible, but it beats living on hard, Capitol grain and other rations.

Our District Attendant reaches into the reaping ball and pulls out a slip of paper. I don't remember his name, and I honestly don't give a damn. I watch as the Peacekeepers tense up, probably crossing their fingers so that their precious children aren't reaped.

"Magnus Harper!" The name rings out across the crowd, not registering with some people, but most people get it. The psycho. The killer. The murderer. The male tribute from District 5 is Magnus Harper, the Slaughterer.

It takes a while for it to sink in. Then I let go of my control over him. Magnus takes over and breaks through our chains like they are wet clay. There are some new scars for me I think dimly. We almost make it to the door, before the tranquilizer hits our body, sending us into spasms, and eventually into darkness.

I wake up a little while later in time to see our District Attendant rear his ugly face. He puts his hand into the reaping ball and call out "Emerson Winters". I see the exchange with her parents and think of mine. Of how they used to be. Before I lost control. I decide I've had enough of the reaping. I will myself to black out, and feel the familiar pull of darkness, as I sink into unconsciousness.

**Emerson Azalea Winters: POV**

"Oh crap. She is goddamn beautiful."

"What do we do?"

"Should we go up and talk to her?"

"Booys!" I yell. "I can hear you." They blush, and quickly run away. I smile. Sometimes, my beauty can be a curse. Suddenly one of them runs up to me.

"Um...I-I...w-w-was...wondering" he stuttered. "I was wondering if I could get your address!" I smile at him and give him a little wink.

"I live at that big mansion on top of Everstone Hill" I say as I point to the mansion. He smiles, and then runs to his friends screaming "I got her address!" I smile sardonically and can't help but wonder once they go up there and realize that is not my house, but Magnus'. Of course he doesn't live there anymore (what with his parents dead) but I'm sure the name on the door will make them pee their little fancy pants. I lay back on a tree, and before I realize it, I'm asleep.

In must be about half an hour later when I awake and realize that I'm late for the Reapings. Hurrying to the Justice Building, I am almost caught by some peacekeepers. When I reach the female lines, I stumble in casually and catch up to my friend, Hazel.

"Has the male tribute been reaped yet?" I ask. Rose is speechless, however, and only points to the stage where Juno Krill, our District Representative, stands. She has always been the "shy" type, but today she looks more nervous than ever.

"So what? I know who Juno is. Are you trying to say he looks bad today?" I question Rose. She lets out a long, deep sigh.

"Look to the right!" she whispers, pointing once again to the stage. I reposition myself and catch a glimpse of a young man being escorted to the stage by four peacekeepers. His hands are cuffed behind his back and his legs are chained to each other as well. I don't recognize the person at first, but then it all comes to me. Magnus Harper is the male tribute for the 26th Hunger Games. Magnus, the psychopath. Magnus, the unstable one. Magnus, the killing machine.

"I feel sorry for anybody that is thrown into the arena with him." Rose mutters. Then Juno suddenly plunges his hand into the glass bowl and digs around. Eventually he pulls out a slip of paper. I tense up and look over at Rose, who is literally shaking with fear.

"How many times is your name in there?" she asks.

"I don't know." I reply. But the truth is, I do know. My name is in there 52 times. So if anyone should be worrying, it should be me.

I quickly look over at my parents who are watching the stage intensely. I know they love me dearly, but I've lied to them so much, that they probably wouldn't know what my favorite color is. Juno unfolds the slip and smiles.

"This year's District Five female tribute is...Emerson Winters!" I don't register my name being called out. I don't register the fact that everyone is staring at me, waiting for my reaction. I do register, that I'm dead. I don't stand a chance. For my district partner, is Magnus Harper. The butcher. I run through the crowd until I find my mom and dad. They wrap their arms around me and help me up the stage. The entire time, I'm thinking, _Someone. Anyone. Volunteer. VOLUNTEER!_ I see Magnus smile at me as I'm standing with my mom and dad, but then he falls unconscious. Juno kicks him a few times, before leaving him. A Peacekeeper props him up, and Juno gestures towards us. Kaden gives me a quick squeeze before a Peacekeeper punches him in the face, sending him reeling back into the ground.

"I present to you, the tributes of District 5." exclaims Juno. He has a sadistic smile on his face, as if he can't wait to see us die. I shudder, and then cry as my mother and father are torn away from me, and a Peacekeeper carries me kicking and screaming to the Justice Building.

**Magnus Harper: POV**

I wake up groggily to the sound of my district partner screaming. I smile as the sound brings back memories. So many memories. I see her crying in a corner. Then her parents come. They pick her up. They hug her. They kiss her. They comfort her. That should be me. I should be the one being comforted. Where are my parents, I want to scream. Oh yeah. I forgot. They're dead. Killed by my own hands. How ironic. They trusted me, and then I broke then. Literally. I don't need to see anymore of this shit. I get up, and smile at the girl's family. What's her name? Oh yeah. Emmie.

"Don't worry Mr and Mrs. Winters." I whisper behind their backs. "I'll take _very_ good care of her." Oh. How silly of me. How could I forget that this type of job will go to Magnus. It has always been his job. And we love it. Ahh. There is the scream I've been waiting for. The other guy will be pleased. I walk back to the train, and wait for my partner and mentor. Emmie is sat down next to me, and I smile at her. She flinches and backs away. Ah the memories of this movement. Always the memories. I will be looking forward to these games.

**Emerson Winters: POV**

I see him. He has finally woken up. And he is watching me. I have to live with him for a week. I have to stay, with Magnus Harper, for a week. But it will be even worse in the arena. Because I know. I know that he will be looking for me. He will be craving me. I shudder, and envelop myself in my parents. We just sit there for a while, and then I hear his voice.

"Don't worry Mr and Mrs. Winters." he whispers."I'll take _very_ good care of her." I almost scream. But my mother does it for me. It is long and drawn out, and by the time it ends, my father is curled up into a ball. He is rocking back and forth. Finally Rose and Kaden walk in. Roses' parents are walk in after them, and they lead them away.

Now it is Rose and Kaden's turn to love me. Kaden wraps his arms around me, and Rose envelops me. Kaden's nose has stopped bleeding, but now it looks slightly disproportioned. The Peacekeepers come and take them away. Now I'm all alone. I throw my arms up. A Peacekeeper picks me up and carries me to the Train. I see Magnus and I instantly flinch as I am seated a mere two feet away form him. I wish I could lie my way out of this one.


	8. Chapter 8: District 6 Reapings

**Sora Rogers: POV**

I hear them snickering right behind me. They laugh quietly, but whisper just loud enough for me to hear.

"Loser."

"What a Blonde!"

"I hope she gets reaped!"

At this last comment, I can hear loud laughter, and the slap of hands as they high-five each other. I suddenly turn myself around and find myself toe to toe with the leader of the group. I look straight into his eyes, and put as much malice and hate into my glare as I can. The leader suddenly breaks away, and I know I have won. He mumbles something about being sorry before beckoning to his friends. They leave the field. I settle back down and go back to reading my book. I try to get as lost into it as I can, but I know it is hopeless. I know that once I get home, things are going to be bad.

I try and slip in as quietly as I can. It is almost 6 o' clock, and thankfully my mother is still in her room. Probably drinking her "special juice" and playing "go fish." I learned at a very young age what was going on inside her room, and I learned it was best to just keep my distance from my mother. I go upstairs to take a shower. True to what the kids at the playground said, today is the reapings. I stand in the shower for as long as there is hot water, trying to drown my sorrows. After my shower I take out my reaping dress. A simple white dress, with deep black slippers. I put the outfit on, and inspect myself in the mirror. With my blonde hair, green eyes, and fair skin I could be described as somewhat beautiful. I twirl myself around a few times before heading downstairs to get breakfast.

"Good morning baby" my mother says as she makes eggs and toast. "How do you want your eggs, hm?"

"Sunny-side up, please" I reply as politely as I can. I can feel the tension building in the room, and just when I am looking for a way to break the ice, Lacey and Ritchie walk in. Lacey smiles at my mother, and Ritchie makes a big show of yawning.

"Good Morning Mrs. Rogers!" they both say in unison. She smiles at them, and adds some extra eggs and toast to the pan. Pretty soon we are eating a decent breakfast of eggs and toast with some orange juice to wash it all down. I smile at my mother, and wolf down my breakfast.

"Ok, well see you at the reapings" I say as I take Lacey and Ritchie's hand and walk out the door. Just before we walk out, I look behind me to see my mom drinking some liquor from a bottle. I shake my head and hurry my friends away from my house. They are silent as we walk to the reaping grounds, and I am grateful for this. I think about how my father is never home, and how he is to blame for my mother's drinking and gambling problems. We make it to the grounds, just as our District Attendant, Clare Dungal, pulls out a slip from the female reaping ball.

"Sora Rogers" she cries in a falsetto. I clutch my heart and fall to the ground. I see Lacey is crying, and Ritchie is trying to console her. The Peacekeepers come to take me away, and Ritchie stops one of them from grabbing me by the hair. A second later, I'm holding his body, watching his life drain away from his knife wound. Lacey is screaming, and soon she is silenced with a quick punch to the gut from a Peacekeeper. She heaves up her breakfast, and lays shuddering on the ground. I finally consent, and the Peacekeepers take me to the stage. Clare smiles cruelly at me, before reaching in to the male reaping ball.

"Havic Samuelson" she cries again in that annoying falsetto. A young, somewhat muscular man I remember from school steps up to the stage. Clare holds our hands together, and announces: "I present to you the tributes of District 6!" No one cheers, and I see my Mother waving at me and smiling from the crowd. She has her arm around some man, the other on her liquor bottle. I tun to the Justice Building, knowing that no one in the world cares about what happens to me anymore. No one will care as my heart is ripped out of my body, and I am left to die, just like Ritchie.

**Havic Samuelson: POV**

"Man this is wack Havic!" my friend yells at me.

"Shut up." I retort. I spin on my back heel and launch a devastating round kick at the kid who beat up my brother. He is already covered in blood and bruises, and one of his bones look like it is broken. I pick up his body and beat it senseless with my fist.

"Don't you ever come near my family again! Do you hear me! I will beat your ass son! Get out of here fool!" The boy staggers upright, and manages to walk away before falling flat on his face. I turn towards my friend Croos.

"Take him home. Tell his parents what happened to him, and what is going to happen to him if he come near my family again!" Croos nods and picks the boy up before running towards his house. I nod towards my other friends, and they walk away towards there own houses. I then head home. In the col, heavy rain.

"Hey mom I'm home!" I yell as I dry myself with a towel.

"Ok honey!" she yells back. I smile and go upstairs and wake up my little brother.

"Hey. Hey Drex. Wake up." I say softly. "Come on Drex! Don't you wanna hear the news?" Drex yawns loudly before trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"What happened Havic?" He asks sleepily. "Did something happen?"

"That kid that beat you up Drex. I beat him up. He was covered in blood and bruises by the time I was finished with him."

"Thanks!" Drex yells. He gets up and tackles me to the floor in a bear hug. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you so much! You are the best big brother in the world!" I smile before getting up.

"Come on. We have to get ready. The reapings are about to start."

I take my little brother's hand and walk him towards Town's Square. I hold him protectively and we walk towards the front of the crowd. Some of the people turn around to reprimand us, but when they see it was me that pushed them they just turn back around and try to forget the look I gave them. Our District Attendant Clare Dungal has just announced the female tribute. I didn't hear her name, but she looks pretty cute. Drex then lets out a scream. I turn around in time to see a Peacekeeper stab one of the girl's friends, and another Peacekeeper punching them in the stomach. I am about to step forward when Dungal announces the male tribute.

"Havic Samuelson." I slowly turn back around towards the Reaping Stage. I almost cry before I see that Drex has already done that for me.

"Go get Mom and Dad buddy." I say quietly. "Bring them to the Justice Building, ok?" Drex manages to stop sniffling enough so that he can nod. Then he tears off down the street towards our house. I then procede to walk up the Reapings stage.

Clare grabs my hand and claps it into the girl's. I look at the girl's face and see that she is still crying. I give her hand a quick squeeze.

"I present to you the tributes of District 6!" Nobody cheers. Me and the girl both walk off the stage, and while she runs towards the Justice Building, I prefer slow leisurely walk. I'd like to contemplate a death for a little longer.

**Havic Samuelson: POV**

I look around the Justice Building and admit it looks pretty cool. I sit on the couch, and wait for a few minutes. Just as I'm about to go into the bathroom, Drex bursts through the Justice Building door, followed by my parents.

"Mom, Dad" I croak. "All those times...that I've been gone...I've-"

"Shhh" says my mom. "We know. And we just want you to know how proud of you we are. We asked for a son that would bring happiness into our life. And we got something better than that. We got you." My eyes tear up and I grab my family into one gigantic group hug. Drex starts crying again, but I tickle him, and he starts laughing and smiling again.

"Never lose that Drex." I say to him. He looks at me confusedly, prompting me to go on. "Never lose that smile Drex. Promise me that no matter what happens to me, you will never lose that smile."

"I..I...I promise." he says. I nod and give him a little noogie on the head. He smiles. The Peacekeepers then come out of the darkness, and escort my parents out.

"Wait Havic! Remember you must-" my Dad's voice is cut off as he is pushed out the door. I only hope that what he said wasn't important. I walk into one of the Justice Building bedrooms, hoping to find something to take my mind off of waiting, and instead finding my District Partner. On the floor. Unconscious I sigh. I pick her up and take her out the door towards the train. I hope that I don't have to do this during the Hunger Games. Otherwise, I might have to kill her.

**Sora Rogers: POV**

I look around my Justice Building room. It is pretty posh. There is velvet everywhere, lining the couches, the bed, even the wall. I wait in my room, and hope that someone will come and console me. No. Not just anyone. More than anything in the world, I want my father. I want him. But he is nowhere to be seen. My mother is probably off with that man. Ritchie is dead. I heard his family blames me for what happened. Lacey is probably unconscious from the shock. Her family has blamed me as well for what happend to her. I hug myself, and grab a book I see on the nightstand. I will myself to get lost in the words, but immediately stop when I see what is on the cover.

"All is fair, in the Hunger Games." I scream at the injustice of the statement. Eventually, I loose my voice, and sink back onto the bed. I cry silently, and hope that my life cannot get any worse.


	9. Chapter 9: District 7 Reapings

**Resole Semage POV**

Meowwwwww. That's the sound that awakes me from my precious beauty sleep. "Why did you have to do that?" I ask, slightly irritated. But I can't lose my temper, not when I am holding the family together. Of course, Ginger, our cat keeps purring. She almost knocks off my wooden ball that I carved a long time ago. It's all I have left of my memories. I never wanted to have a cat or a dog; I never really wanted to have any pets in the first place. But my little brother, Jet, wanted a cat and a dog and I love him so I've put up with them. Honestly, I have gotten used to their constant mischief and out-of-control behavior. Anyway, today's the reapings, but I have little to worry about. It's only my first year ellegible for the Reaping, so my tesserae is very low. But in the event that I do get reaped, I've been studying a book about plants and herbs that might be used in the arena and I have been doing my best to learn everything I can about them. I brush my teeth, change into a plain white dress and head downstairs.

"Good morning big sis!" yells Jet, as he hurries over to hug me. My older sister, Harriet, and my older brother, Wes, who are 16 and 18 are both at the Justice Building already, probably meeting with friends. Jet, being 4'5, looms over me and squeezes me tightly, almost leaving me gasping for air. He is only 8, but is taller than me. I stand at only 2'6, which has earned me my nickname "Shorty" at school. I am made fun of because of how short I am and I don't really have any friends, but I have my family, and that is all I need. One day I hope to work at the capitol as a working nurse, but my chances down that path are grim.

"Good morning, Jet." I say as he releases me from his hold. He frowns suddenly as he remembers what today is and then runs off to change into uniform.

"Breakfast is on the counter, honey." my mom says in her normally gloomy voice. Since we are poor, Mom and Dad have been working past normal hours to pay for our house. I'm not sure we'll keep it, but I tell myself to cheer up and hope for the best.

I send Jet to the boy's line as we arrive at the Reapings. He may not be old enough to be reaped, but it's still mandatory that he is present. I casually walk off to the girls' lines but draw many eyes. It's because of my shortness, I know it for sure. However, no one insults me like they ususally do. This isn't the day for jokes. As Han Gilligan, our district representative, digs his hand into the glass bowl, I look around for Wes, Harriet, Jet, and my parents. I manage to find them in the crowd, but none of them look back at me.

"Our female tribute for District 7 is..." Han says,"Resole Semage!" Shock. Fear. Anger. Sorrow. These are the thoughts going through my head as I begin to black out. The last things I see are blurred images of my family rushing over to me as I collapse onto the ground, unconsious.

**Timothy Champin: POV **

Screw this. I hate the Capitol. I hate my family.

"And most of all. I HATE THIS DISTRICT!" I scream this last part out. I don't know why, but I need some way to release my pent up anger. I hear my Mom and Dad rush down the stairs, and I realize I have a lot of explaining to do.

"What the hell do you think your doing!" yells my father. My mother clutches her heart as she looks around at the cut marks and broken wood planks, and falls to the ground weeping. Carl runs into the room, and his face pales as he sees me panting with my ax in my hand. I take a step towards him and smile.

"Carl. Why don't you take Mother back to her room." I suggest. I make sure my tone is authoritative and menacing. "I need to talk to Father. Alone." Carl looks at my Father for support, but my Father just sighs.

"Do as Tim says Carl." he says haggardly. Carl nods, grabs Mother, and walks out the door. Somehow, Dina is still asleep, but after the fight Dad and I will have, she'll wake right up.

"What am I going to do with you Tim?" he asks me. I shrug and grip my axe even tighter. If he doesn't stop talking now, I might just slice my father's head right off.

"You can let me work in the forests." I suggest. "I could...help you in the lumberyard?" At this point I'm desperate. I just want to get out of this house. Maybe even find a way out of this cruddy district.

"No. I can not, and will not, get you a job." he says quietly. "You are too volatile. Too unstable. You could be perfectly calm one second, but get riled up because of some offhand comment some stranger says. It's better if you just stay in school."

"Where I get bullied!" I yell. "Where I get hurt! Where nobody but Dina cares about me?! I would rather die!" I scream these last words. How can anyone understand me. How can anyone truly understand the hurt and frustration that always exists inside of me? Who truly, actually, relates to me? My question is answered as Dina pops her head from behind the door frame. From the look on her face, I can tell she has been listening for most of the conversation. My father looks to where I am looking at, and then smiles at Dina. She smiles back and then comes forward. Her face looks so sweet with her little dimples and rosy cheeks. I hold my hands out, and she runs at me full force, burying her head into my stomach. No matter how hard I try to convince myself, I know I could never leave Dina. She is the only one who has seen what the kids at school do to me everyday. She is the only one who stand up for me. SHe is the only one who cares.

"Are you really leaving?" she whispers in her melodious voice.

"No honey" I reply gently. "You know that I would never leave you. Now go back to bed."

My father suddenly looks so tired. As if he has aged ten years watching the exchange between Dina and me. He looks over at the clock and grimaces.

"It's almost 7." he says. "Go get ready for the reaping. I'll deal with you after." I glance at the clock just to confirm he is right. He is. I nod and go and take a shower.

After my shower, I run downstairs and grab some breakfast. Wolfing down my two pieces of toast, I see Dina. Her face is pale, and she looks as if she has trouble breathing. Oh. That's right. Today would be her first reaping. I tilt her head up and smile at her. She manages to smile back before she vomits all over her breakfast. I grab her and take her to the trash so she can get it all out of her system. I get her showered and into a new dress, before I take her with me to the reaping.

As we walk towards the stage, I can feel people staring at me. I can feel them whispering. I can feel them laughing.

"Calm down Tim!" Dina whispers fiercely. Without even realizing it my face has become flushed and my fists are clenched. Our district attendant Han Gilligan has just finished announcing the female tribute, and I can see a prone form on the ground. Most likely she blacked out from the shock and pressure. Gilligan is now about to announce the male tribute. Slip in hand, Han Gilligan becomes my new worst enemy,

"Timothy Champin!" he screams in a shrill voice. No words can describe what I'm feeling right now. No amount of comforting from Dina can appease the hungering beast that is ready to explode forward. I grab the head of the closest kid next to me and knee it so hard I can hear the crack of his nose breaking. I spin around and roundhouse kick his friend in the stomach, knocking the wind right out of him. I spin around to throw a right jab at the man right next to him, but I am caught by a Peacekeeper. He twists my arm behind my back and forces me to my knees. I am about to relent when I see Dina slapped in the face. My anger explodes and I twist the Peacekeeper over my body and chop his neck. In two steps I have the one who hit Dina in a chokehold, and I hold him there until he is knocked unconscious. I am about to go for the next one, when I see the look on Dina's face. It is not fear. It is not horror. It is disappointment. Immediately I feel ashamed, and I allow myself to be handcuffed. Then I am led onto the stage. Gilligan points to me and my unconscious partner.

"I give you" he says with a huge grin on his face, "the tributes of District 7." My partner is carried by Peacekeepers to the Justice Building. I lead myself, and bare my teeth at any Peacekeeper. The walk to the Justice Building is long. Maybe they designed it like this on purpose. Because I can't think of anything else, but the look on Dina's face.

**Timothy Champin: POV**

The Justice Building is cold. Too cold. The Peacekeepers come. I tell them to leave my father and Carl. I do not want to here fake apologies right now I do not want to here there petty tips. All I want to see is Dina's dimpled face. All I want to feel is my mother's cool, soft hands. And that is what happens. Dina runs in screaming my name.

"Timothy! Timothy! Timothy where are you!" she yells and screams.

"Dina!" I bellow back. "I'm here!" Dina and Mother eventually find there way to me. Dina tackles me, and we hug for a long moment.

"Don't ever let me go." she whispers. "Please. Promise."

"I-I'll do my best." I whisper back, my voice cracking with emotion. My mother wraps her hands around us. She starts sobbing, and then Dina joins in. I just feel my heart break. Suddenly my mother's voice breaks the silence.

"Dina honey." she coos softly. "Why don't you go outside to Daddy and Carl." Dina is reluctant to let me go, but she recognizes the authority that has entered my mother's voice. She nods and walks out the door.

"Timothy." my mother says sternly. I am surprised at the emotion in her voice. "I want you to use your anger. Let it go in the arena. I know. I do not advocate violence. These games...they tear families apart. But that will not happen to this family. You will win. For me. And for Dina." The last phrase catches me by surprise. I have to win. I have to. Not just for me. Not just for my survival. But for Dina. The one person in this godforsaken district, in my godforsaken family, that truly understood me.

I nod at my mother.

"I will win. I wil come back." I say, trying to make sure my voice doesn't shake. "And. I will let go. I will let go of my anger, in the arena. I will come back a reborn Timothy Champin. No longer the screwed up boy from District 7, but the Victor of the 26th Hunger Games."

Will be continued...


	10. Chapter 10: District 8 Reapings

**Nero Radiant: POV**

I look at my face in the mirror. A pale complexion, a mop of brown hair, and deep blue eyes. If you use some imagination, I guess I would look somewhat handsome. But that doesn't matter that much. So I won't get as many tributes. Do the other tributes know how to kill a person in thirteen different ways with just a dagger? Do they know how to remain unseen and hidden when enemies are pursuing them? I don't think so. WHo says that only Districts 1, 2, and 4 provide careers. I can be just as good as they are. I wash my face with some more soap before going downstairs.

I look around and realize how barren the shack looks without Mom and Dad. Ever since they saw the way I learned how to fight, and kill, they have kept their distance. They are always in the field, or they are always sleeping in the barn. My sisters keep their distance too. Nobody understands me. Nobody loves me. But that's ok. I don't care. I just want to kill. I want to feel the warm gush of blood all over my hands, as I rip the entrails out of my victim. I am the true madman. I will prevail. I will win!

I go upstairs and get ready for the reapings. I run out the door, a smile on my face.

"Bye Mom. Bye Dad. I'm going to the reapings!" I say as happily as I can. They both look at each other before giving me a pained smile.

"H-Have fun Honey!" they say in unison. I smile as I can see the fear evident on their faces.

"Where are my sisters" I ask sweetly.

"T-They are spending the night as their friends' house" my father stutters.

"Of course they are. Well. I'm off. Wish me luck." I say. As I turn around I can hear my mother start to cry and I smile.

Once we get to the reaping clearing, our district attendant Stacey Malarkey is about to announce the male tribute. Before she can even say anything I speak up.

"I volunteer. Choose me Ms. Malarkey!" I say with enthusiasm. She is taken aback by my forwardness. I grab the microphone from her.

"People of District 8 I am your male tribute! I represent you! I will win! Victory! Victory for District 8!" I hear nothing. Obviously they are taken aback by my amazing speech. I smile. Then I jump down the stage. I run as fast as I can towards the Justice Building. I can barely contain my excitement. I'm in the 26th Hunger Games!

**Jinx Crassler: POV**

I look out the window. What a beautiful day. Well I must get ready now.

"Hey mom." I say. Can you help me unlock the door? It won't open.

"Honey, the lock is on the inside." she replies.

"Thanks Mommy!" I squeal. I run towards the reapings with a grin on my face.

I trip on a dandelion. Ouch I think. Stupid flower. Oh oops Its a weed. Stupid, stupid, stupid weed. I start crying. Then I see a pool of water. I decide to drink from it. I go to take a sip with an ant bites me. Silly ant! You are not supposed to bite humans. Humans bite you. I crush the ant until there is nothing left. I smile. Silly ant. Humans are superior. I start crying again when I think about what my parents think about me. They say I have a mental disability. But I feel fine. No disabilities here. They must be jealous of my hot body. I smile. I walk towards the reapings. Silly parents!

Our District Attendant has called my name! She must want some fashion advice. First of all, why she wear such ridiculous hat?! It's so ridiculous. Silly District Attendant! I walk up and shake the District Attendant's hand.

"Thank you for choosing me for this opportunity! I will make you proud!" I then skip towards the Justice Building.

I can't wait to start my new job at the Capitol!

**Nero Radiant: POV**

I wait impatiently for my parents. Why aren't they here yet?! Today is my special day! And they haven't even bothered to show-

Ah. There they are.

"Mom. Dad. I'm in the Hunger Games!" I yell excitedly.

"What did we do to you Nero? I'm so sorry" sobs my mother.

"We are so sorry son. We neglected you. And now you are going away." sobs my father.

"You guys don't even understand. You should be happy for me! You should cheer for me! I don't want your stupid sob stories! I just want you to be happy that I'll be doing what I love most. Fighting!" My parents then break into tears at this.

"Peacekeepers!" I yell. "Get them out of here!" The Peacekeepers look at me quizzically before throwing my parents out.

"Thank you" I say, glad to be rid of their presence. I go outside and kick away as my parents try to reach for me. I walk towards the train. Time to meet my mentor and partner.

**Jinx Crassler: POV**

Wow! I love this rose. I just love the color of it. Red is my favorite color, and the rose is red. I pick up the rose but drop it. There were thorns on it! I smile though as I see red stuff on my hands. I lick it off. Slightly metallic, but good! I wonder what this stuff is called. Maybe-

"Jinx! Jinx!" I look to see my brother and mother and father run towards me.

"Hey guys."I say. Then I see my escorts.

"Bye guys!" I yell. "I'll send you letters about my new job!"

My mother screams something about hunger, but then I'm taken away towards the train to my job in the Capitol. Silly Mother. Why doesn't she eat?

**PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS AND FAVORITE THIS AND FOLLOW THIS. AND DONT FORGET TO CHECK OUT MY POLL ON MY PROFILE**

**THX FOR READING :D**


	11. Chapter 11: District 9 Reapings

**Rye Kuna: POV**

I can't believe it. I wait another ten minutes before giving up. Mom, your an ass! Leaving your only son by himself in a small house in which he could easily be killed. My mother isn't even a real mother. She is always away. She didn't even know she was a mother until my sister, Pepper, died. Now I'm all she has left. And she still doesn't even care about me. I wait another five minutes before I give up. I walk upstairs to take a shower.

Urgh! Ahh! Oof! Finally I got myself into my stupid reaping outfit. I go in front of my wardrobe mirror and carefully braid my pony tail. I make sure that I'm looking good before I walk out the door. Right into my drunk mother.

"Rye!" she yells with a smile. "I've missed you! Come give your mommy a hug." She goes in for a hug before tripping over herself and falling on the ground. She giggle a little bit before reaching into her jacket to pull out a liquor bottle. Before she can put it to her lips I grab it and throw it on the ground. The glass shatters upon impact, and the liquor seeps into the ground. My mom looks at me angrily before slapping me hard across the face.

"How dare you!" she screams. "I am your mother! I am sick of your care-free attitude! Maybe if you were attentive, Pepper would still be alive!"

At this I feel my temper flare. I look her in the eye. I slowly raise my hand and curl it into a fist. In which I then procede to punch my mother with.

"How dare _you_!" I yell. "You are the worst mother in the world! You do nothing but sit around, drink, and leave me to care for myself. You are nothing! Nothing! Pepper is dead because of you!" I laugh as I say these words. Finally my mother can understand the pain she has inflicted on me. I spit at her before walking off towards the reapings.

I manage to make it to the reapings just before the Anthem rings out. Our District Attendant Clarity Streamer stands at attention. Once the Anthem finishes she clears her throat.

"It is time for the reapings for the 26th Hunger Games!" she says in her snotty little voice. She reaches her hand into the male reaping ball and pulls out a piece of paper.

"Rye Kuna" she calls out. "Rye Kuna! Is there a Rye Kuna here?" I walk up to the stage and nod to her. She makes a move to shake my hand but I jerk mine back.

"Get away please." I say quietly. I walk off towards the Justice Building. Where my mother is waving and calling out my name.

**Fira Blackwell: POV**

I get up at six o clock and yawn.

"Dad!" I yell into the house, hearing the echoes bounce off the walls. I practically pee myself as he yells back loudly.

"WHAT? It is six in the morning!"

"Are the reapings today!"

"Yes!"

"Ok!

I go inside my bathroom and take a bath. After about two hours, I'm ready to go to the reapings. I grab a slice of toast and walk outside to the reapings. I see Rye Kuna get called. Then i am reaped. Aw man. I walk towards the Justice Building. Knowing I'll die in the bloodbath.

**Rye Kuna: POV**

I take my mother's hand and I drag her inside the Justice Building. She obviously got her hands on more alcohol. Her eyes are bloodshot, her movements are erratic, and she can't stop laughing.

"Mom. Are you ok?" I ask her quietly.

"Of course Ry-Ry. Why wouldn't I be?" she giggles happily,

I take a step back. Ry-Ry? I haven't heard that name since, well. Since forever.

"Look Mom." I say carefully. "You are going to have to take care of yourself. Find Hallah and Crust. They live with Wendy my mentor. They'll give you a room and food if you work for Wendy. Now go."

She nods happily before walking out the door. I get up and shake my head. I grab one of the pillows of the couch in the lounge and my lighter before walking out the door.

**Fira Blackwell: POV**

Well my Dad comes and give me a hug. We have a long talk about survival. Then I walk towards the train.

**PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS AND LIKE THIS STORY! I KNOW FIRA"S SEEMS SHORT BUT WE DIDNT HAVE TIMESORRY:(**

**LEAVE VOTES ON OUR POLL TOO!**


	12. Chapter 12: District 10 Reapings

**Colleen Reyna: POV**

BRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGG GGGG! I scream as my dingy alarm clock arouses me from my slumber.

"Stupid, piece of junk," I mutter as I slam my hand down on the snooze button. Yawning, I feel the familiar butterflies in my stomach that can only mean one thing: today, is the reaping. I try to calm my myself, but end up hyperventilating. I must've been pretty loud, because the next thing that I know, Dusty is standing outside my door. Dusty is too young too understand what the reaping is, but he knows that today is a day of suffering. Today, families will be rejoicing, happy that their children have not been reaped. But, there will always be two houses. Two houses with their doors dead-bolted, their windows shut tight. Trying to figure out how to survive the tidal wave of pain that is sure to come their way over the next few weeks. I grab Dusty, and pull him into a tight embrace. I didn't want to let him go, but he insists. I smile at his innocence, and fell a wave of dread wash over me. I realize that I do not want to see Dusty get reaped. But we have no choice. None of us have a choice.

I dress into my reaping outfit, a simple white dress. I walk outside, and wait to see if Jesse will come by. I think he has a crush on me, but I'm to scared to ask him about it. Every time I come close, I just end up chickening out or changing the subject.

He doesn't come by, so I decide to head down to the reapings by myself. He is probably down there waiting for me. People from school start walking around me, and some stop to make small talk. But, I always end the conversation before it gets to long. That's just how I am. But, when I'm around my friends from school, I always feel like I know the right words to say, the right things to do.

Our District Attendant, Griffin Goldwater, stands tall and high in his high heel boots and pink wig. I can't help but smiling at his ridiculous sense of fashion. I tried to paint him once, just for a customer, but I could never get the curl of his wig right, or the way his high heels seem to sparkle in any available light.

As I am contemplating what color I would use for the hair, Goldwater reaches into the girl's reaping ball and yells out a name. For some reason, everyone seems to stare at me, and I start to feel self-conscious. Is my hair all messed up? Do I have a duck tail? Then I see Jessie's face. The way he seems to have lost all hope in the world. And I know what has happened. I scream and crumple to the ground, wishing that everybody would go away. All I wanted was Jesse. Give me Jesse I wanted to scream.

And then he was there. Holding me and comforting me. Telling me everything was going to be alright. He picks me up as if I was just a stuffed animal and he carries me towards the stage. Goldwater extends his hand, and I clasp it for support. I bring myself up and take a few breaths and try not to look at the gaping crowd.

Goldwater smiles and says "Well wasn't that just touching?" He reaches his hand into the reaping bowl, and pulls out a slip of paper.

"Mustang Tanner" he yells out. I close my eyes in exasperation. Why did it have to be him?

**Mustang Tanner: POV**

Another day of no sleep. But no biggy. I was working out, trying to make my already rock hard abs...even more rock-hard! But wasn't today important or something? Was it time to get another girlfriend? No. Time to go beat up Duke for what he said about me and Stacy? No. Oh god, now I remember. Today is the reaping. I look at the clock and read 7:30 AM. Just enough time to shower, eat breakfast, and make it to the reaping.

I quickly shower, change into my white shirt and black pant, and run downstairs to eat breakfast. Mom is yelling at Dad again. Looks like Dad was flirting with yet another woman.

"You have a family! And yet you go after women as if you don't have a loving, caring wife and a perfect son!" Dad sees me walking down the stairs and gives me a small smirk before he goes and apologizes to Mom.

"Honey, Honey. I have feelings for you and only you. All these other women, they mean nothing to me. Nothing! I care about you and only you." Dad looks over and winks at me. As usual, he's got Mom in the palm of his hand.

"Well you two that was a great, great performance. But, we gotta go. Reaping starts in five min." I say. Mom and Dad share a loving smile, and then we head off towards the reaping stage. We get there just in time, and I give several beautiful women my most heart-wrenching smile, causing most of them to blush profusely. Sometimes, I can't get over how sexy I am. I look around and catch the eye of my "best friend" Duke. He quickly turns away, knowing I probably heard about what he says. But I can beat him up later. Griffin Goldwater our District Attendant walks up onto the stage and reaches his hand into the girl's reaping ball.

"Colleen Reyna." the name rings across the clearing. I turn my head in the general direction of Colleen, and I manage to catch a glimpse of her before she collapses to the ground. Hmph. What a wimp. I can't believe she doesn't enjoy all the attention she is getting. I see that kid Jessie walk up and hug her and pick her up. As much as I hate the kid, I gotta admit:he's got game. Goldwater helps her up the stage and says sarcastically

"Well wasn't that just touching?" He reaches his hand into the boy's ball, pulls out a slip of paper, and yells "Mustang Tanner." I gasp, and almost fall before I realize I'm in the limelight. I stand strong and give my most winning smile. I walk confidently towards the stage, blowing kisses here and there to the sexy girls of District 10. I look at my mom and dad and mouth _I'll make it. Don't worry. I love you._ I walk up to the stage and smile at Colleen. Unfortunately, she seems to be the only girl capable of resisting my charm.

Griffin takes our hands and joins them together. "The People of District 10. I give you your tributes." Nobody cheers. Nobody does anything. My mother is crying and my father is barely holding himself together, for my mother's sake. Colleen's family is huddled in a circle, sobs shaking their shoulders. We are carried away by Peacekeepers, and I flash my adoring fans a reassuring smile before we are herded into the dark cold chambers of the Justice Building.

**Colleen Reyna: POV**

Mustang Tanner. Why did it have to be Mustang Tanner? He was such a pervert, always thinking he was seductive and charming. Goldwater put our hands together and announced to my embarrassment

"The People of District 10. I give you your tributes." No one cheers. No one makes a move. I'm thankful and at the same time ashamed. It looks like my district really couldn't care less about us. We are herded into the Justice Building, and unfortunately, i'm left alone with Mustang. He is handsome, and he has nice abs. But he is just a seductive piece of crap. He is about as deep as a puddle.

I try to look away and keep to myself, but to my chagrin, he comes over and sits uncomfortably close to me.

"Get away Tanner" I mutter.

"Why Reyna? You don't find me, attractive?" he says in that annoying seductive purr of his. Thankfully, Goldwater comes into the room and tells us that we have to go to our different rooms.

"Sorry, I had to break up your love fest" smiles Goldwater. I don't know what he's talking about until I realize Mustang's hand is an inch away from mine. I get up and walk towards my room. I'm fuming with anger. I mean, what does he think I am? His play toy?I manage to calm down enough when my family walks in, though. I put my arms around them and we just stay like that for a while. Then Mom can't take it anymore.

"I-I love you Colleen!" is all she manages to say before she breaks into sobs. Emilia gives me a look that tells me she is distraught over my fate, but must go tend to my mother. I nod back saying it is okay.

The normally outgoing Dusty is quiet now, as if he senses the unfairness of the entire situation. I look at Austin and give him a look that says _Come here. _

"Dusty why don't you go and play outside with your friends?" suggests Austin.

Dusty gives him a sullen look and replies with a monotone "Ok."

"Austin" I say. "You can't let Dusty know..please he can't know!" My voice cracks, but I cannot stop the emotion from overwhelming me.

"It's okay Colleen" he reassures me. "I'll protect him, no matter what! What you should be worrying about is your survival."

The Peacekeepers appear, as if they have appeared out of the shadows. They walk up and grab Austin. He fights but his only answer is the hard butt of the Peacekeepers gun. I scream at them to stop, and they finally relent.

Between his broken nose, he manages to get out "I'll be waiting for you...my victor." The Peacekeepers kick him outside, and then come back for me. They each take an arm and load me into the train.

**Mustang Tanner: POV**

Colleen Reyna. Otherwise known as "Lena." I've never really noticed her, but if I can somehow charm her, and extra ally willing to give her life for me would be a definite plus. She tells me to get away, but I know better than to give up.

"What Reyna? You don't find me, attractive?" She snorts, but just as I am about to go for her hand, Goldwater has to show up.

"Sorry to break up your love fest" he laughs sarcastically. She sees my hand almost touching her hand, and she walks away, obviously oozing anger.

I walk towards my room, and slowly open the door. It is furnished with soft velvet, and the bed is nice and soft. Mom and Dad walk in, and they just go and hug me. Mom starts to break down and Dad sends her out of the room.

"Look, Mustang" he says. "You need to be able to use your charms, and seductive power to your advantage. You must find allies willing to give their lives for you."

"Of course dad" I answer. "I will survive. For District 10."

"Duke wants to come in. Should I let him in?" asks Dad.

"Sure" I answer.

Duke comes in and sits on the bed.

"Sorry for making fun of you." says Duke. "Come back ok?"

"Of course" I reply. "Thank you Duke."

He nods and walks out. Two Peacekeepers come in right after him and escort me to the train. To my last stop in District 10. To my last stop at home.


	13. Chapter 13: District 11 Reapings

**Tansy Jumpneptune: POV **

I wake up to the sound of crying. I slip out of bed and walk toward Nanny's and Jaimie's room. Jaimie is snoozing quietly on his bed, but he keeps on writhing in his sleep. I now see why. Lying on the ground, Nanny holds our parent's pictures and sobs as she traces the outline of my mother beautiful body, and my father's rugged face. I lower myself down onto the ground and envelop her in a hug. Soon I start singing. I don't know how I know this song, but I vaguely remember Mom singing it to Nanny when she was a baby. Mom told me it was an old song; one that was song before the Capitol or the Districts were even created. Or thought of.

_Rock-a-bye baby, in the treetop_

_When the wind blows, the cradle will rock_

_When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall _

_And down will come baby, cradle and all_

I sing a few more verses before Nanny finally comes down. I wipe her tears with my ratty nightgown, and then go get some tissues to clean her nose. Once she is feeling better, I tuck her back into bed. Before I leave the room, I hear her speak.

"Thanks for helping me Tansy." she whispers so as to not wake Jaymes. I smile.

"Anytime baby." I reply back. I walk back to my room, and try to fall asleep. But everytime I close my eyes, I reinvision the last time I saw my parents. Right before they were taken away from me. Forever.

I wake up, soaked in sweat. It was my dreams. I'm sure they woke me up. My dreams are always dark and disturbing before reapings. But lately, they've been getting out of hand. Instead of me dying in my dreams, I see my parents. I see them die throughout the entire night. And there is nothing I can do. And Nance and Jaymes. I see them too in my dreams. Dying in ways I can't even describe.

"Nanny! Jamie!" I'll cry out before I see them slaughtered before my eyes, by the Careers. I shake my head a few times to get rid of the dreams. I can already begin to hear Nanny and Jamie wake up. I strech before going to take a shower.

Once I am all freshened up, I walk downstairs and see that Nanny and James have already set out breakfast for me. A huge pile of mishappen pancakes, orange juice, burnt toast, and overheated bacon. I smile at their effort and heartily eat the meal. Once I finish, Nanny starts to dig in. Jaymes, however, seems happy enough to stare outside the window. Usually a giggly child, he is strangely quiet.

"Hey Jamie" I say. "Are you okay honey?"

"Are you going to the bad place today?" he replies. I flinch as I realize that Jamie has figured out about the reapings.

"Yes honey" I reply gently. I get up and give him a kiss on the forehead. "But you won't have to come ok? I'll be there for about an hour, and then I'll come home and we can have some fun."

"You promise?" I look into his sweet, round eyes.

"I promise." I say. With that I run to the reapings. I'm already late.

Once I get there I see that our District Attendant Fly Suparc has already reached into the female reaping ball. He pulls out a small piece of paper.

"Tansy Jumpneptune." he whispers. Some people, look around and start asking for who the tribute is. I see a little girl crying, obviously thinking that she has been reaped. I try to smile as I realize that I have saved a helpless 12 year old from slaughter.

But who will save me?

I walk up and wait for the next tribute.

"Ezra Holland" Suparc whispers. walks up and Suparc clasps our hands together.

"I give you the tribues of District 11" he whispers. After this I run for the Justice Building. Tears streaming down my face.

Who will save me?

**Ezra Holland: POV**

I wake up in an alleyway. My head pounds as I try to get up. I look around and recognize the alleyway behind Stacy's house. I still remember the party. And the lights. And the drinks. And the kiss. I smile as the memories flash through my head. And then I realize something. My parents are worried sick! I manage to get up, and stagger a few steps before falling down onto the cobblestone steps. I claw my way towards civilization, before falling into the hands of Aden. He smirks just as I start to loose consciousness.

"Always the partier aren't you Ezra..."

I wake up suddenly, a pounding ache in my head. I grab a pill off my nightstand and take a quick swig of water from a glass on my nightstand. Good thing I always keep the pills there in case of a major party. THey help relieve the side effects of a hangover, and get me back into working condition. I stretch out my body parts before going to take a shower. I still feel a little woozy, so I turn the water all the way to cold. I gasp as permafrost water runs down my body, causing goosebumps to sprout up all over my flesh. I shiver and rub myself for a few more minutes before switching to hot water. As the water temperature changes, I relax and let the heat loosen the knots all over my body. Pretty soon I am feeling refreshed and awake. I am about to change into some loose clothing when I look at the clock. 8 o clock am. The day of the reaping. I curse, and rush to put on my reaping dress. After a quick inspection, I run downstairs to eat breakfast.

I grab a slice of bacon, and start munching furiously while periodically taking drinks of milk.

"Ezra. I hope you are not going to run around with those uncivilized rebels. Are you?" I turn around quickly to see my mother at the door to our kitchen. She has her hands on her hips, and she has a smile that challenges me to disagree with her. And so I do.

"Yes mom. I am. I promised to meet with them before the reapings started so that we could hang out."

"Why Ezra? You could've had perfect, sophisticated, upper-class friends. Instead you chose to toil in the dust along with the rest of those...those... peasants." She spits out the last few words as if even holding them in her mouth causes her to feel pain and shame.

"They are not peasants Mom!" I say defiantly. "They just have their own way of living life. A way that I like. They take care of me and love me more than those snobby rich guys do. So please. If you want your son to grow up to be a civilized young man, running around with those 'rebels' is the best thing you could do for me."

She looks at me tearfully. "Oh Ezra. I miss the little boy who would do whatever he was told to do." She starts to sob at this last statement.

"That's not me Mom. That is not who I am anymore." I run out the door and leave my mother crying in our kitchen. I will never see her again.

"H-hey Willow. How's it going?" I try to act cool, but I catch myself staring at her beautiful brown hair. Her deep green eyes intoxicate me, and I find myself wanting to reach out and caress her soft skin. But I hold back. Because I know that she likes Aden. Red-haired Aden. My best friend, and the leader of our group. As I am preoccupied with my thoughts, Willow suddenly reaches out and grabs hold of my hand. I am so shocked I nearly rip my hand out of my grip, but I am suddenly aware of her skin, and the warmth of her body.

"I-I'm scared Ezra. I think Aden might be reaped. And I don't know what to do. I really don't." Aden. I can't help feeling a hint of jealousy. It's always about Aden. Red-haired Aden. The leader of our group. However, I force myself to smile.

"He'll be fine. I promise. You don't have to worry one little bit." I put my arm around her shoulder, and guide her towards the reapings.

Aden is already there, waiting for us. With deep-tanned skin, mischievous blue eyes, and blazing red hair, Aden is easily one of the most attractive boys in District 11. He sees my hand around Willow, and winks at me before disappearing into the crowd. I look around, and hope nobody sees how flushed I look. I am so taken by Willow, that I don't even notice who the male tribute was. I look up and see Aden walking determinedly up to the stage. For a moment I am confused, until the truth hits me harder than a sledgehammer. It was Aden. Aden got reaped. I look over, and see Willow's face. Tears streak down her face, and she is clutching her heart with both hands. I look back and forth between Aden and Willow, and I come to a conclusion.

"I volunteer." I say as I step out from the crowd. Aden looks at me furiously, and Willow stares at me ominously. I take this as a sign to continue. "I volunteer as male tribute of District 11." None of the District 11 citizens cheer as I take my place next to Tansy Jumpneptune, the female tribute. Our Attendant Suparc clasps my hand in Tansy's.

"I give you the tribues of District 11" he whispers.

I run away, and take out my notepad and pencil, and write furiously as I run to the Justice Building.

**Tansy Jumpneptune: POV**

I see my family waiting for me. I have already told my friends to take care of them. Any more interactions would cause more pain and hurtfulness. So I abandon my only family and walk towards certain death.

**Ezra Holland: POV**

I'm a coward. I couldn't face anybody of District 11. If I saw even one face I knew, then I had a feeling that my resolve would vanish. I had to keep strong. And in order to do this, I could not look back. So I left a note. In a place where Aden and Willow will find it. It outlines why I did what I did, and what they need to do to take care of my family. As I walk out of the Justice Building, I see Tansy walking inconspicuously towards the train. I decide to follow her. What else was I supposed to do? I was a boy, about to enter the most ferocious battle the Capitol has to offer. I was a boy, who could barely call himself, a man.


	14. Chapter 14: District 12 Reapings

**Lanelle Hudgins: POV**

No. No. No! Get off! Get off! Why, Why me? Why did I have to get reaped?

"Lanelle! Lanelle, honey get up! Get up!" my mother screams. I jerk awake, and wrap my arms around her, the tears already coming.

"Shhh. Shhh. Everything is going to be okay baby. Everything is going to be okay." coos my mother. I manage to smile, before I slump back on the bed.

I wake up to my alarm bell. I sleepily turn it off and get ready for the reaping. I take a shower and eat breakfast. Dad is drinking again, and he looks at me oddly. Suddenly, anger replaces his confusion.

"Why in the hell, where you screaming!" he yells at me. He smacks me across the face and I am on the ground holding myself. My mother gets up and smacks my father. My mother is the only person who scares my father. My father mutters something into his beard before he goes upstairs, two more bottles in his hand.

"I hope you get reaped!" he yells gleefully. This brings on a fresh new round of crying, but my mother manages to make me feel better. I dress into my small white dress, and I walk outside to meet my friend Elyre. She takes one look at me and instantly knows what is going on.

"Dad drinking again, huh." she says. The way she says it makes it sound like it isn't a question. She already knows, she just wants to verify. I nod. She smiles and gives me a hug. I smile back, take her hand, and then we walk to the reaping.

Our District Attendant Carol Tchotchke is always way too perky. She is always happy and making comments on how beautiful the Capitol is compared to our "dump of a District." But we don't get mad. Carol is all talk and no walk. We make it just in time for the female reaping. Carol reaches her hand into the reaping ball, and pulls out a dainty piece of paper.

"Lanelle Hudgins" she announces in that annoying Capitol accent. I scream. I cry. I beat the ground with my fists. But nothing will change the fact that I am living my worst nightmare. I am the female tribute for District 12. I run. I run as far away as I can. I see Carol reach her hand into the male reaping ball, pull out a slip of paper, and announce a name. I can't here her. I see someone move forward, but I can't see who it is. Suddenly a Peacekeeper has grabbed me and pushes me towards the stage. My partner is crying as well, but he is keeping his composure for his families sake. Carol points to us and looks at me sympathetically.

"I present to you. The tributes of District 12." announces Carol. No reaction from the crowd. Instead they disperse. Many not wanting to anymore of the unjustice of the Capitol. Hopefully. Before I can get a good look at my partner's face, I am pushed towards the Justice Building. I guess I'll get to see him either in the Justice Building, or in our train to the Capitol. I look up at the foreboding Justice Building and I laugh at the irony. Where is the Justice in sending children to their deaths? Where is the justice in watching these children die without lifting so much as a finger. Tell me, I think. Where is the Justice in this?

**Fox Wes: POV**

"Aaaahhhhh!" I grit my teeth as I pull the damn rock out of me foot. I inspect it for one minute. Serrated edges, a deep black color, medium-sized; all in all a pretty good rock. I strike it on the ground and watch as a criss-cross of cracks spread across its frame. I smile, and then get back up on my feet. I hop from one feet for another, testing to see if I can still run. The pain seems to have subsided somewhat, so I decide to keep running. Almost immediately I run into a girl.

"Hi!" she says as she bumps into me. "I'm Klet! I live down in the Seam. What's your name?"

She looks at me curiously, and I suddenly feel defensive.

"Go away" I reply slowly so she can understand. She looks hurt, but I keep talking. "I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to be your friend. I don't want anything to do with you. Now go. Away!" I yell the last word for emphasis. She jumps backward, but immediately recovers. She reaches out to comfort me, and I find myself pulling out my knife from my back pocket. She yanks her hand back, and runs in the opposite direction. Back to the Seam. I sigh, and sit down. I wipe the sweat of my face and look up towards the sky. It is almost dawn. And I have to get ready for the reapings.

I jog back towards my house, and collapse on my bed. I lay there for a while. Looking up at the ceiling. Before long though, I hear my parents get up.

"Fox! Are you home!" yells my Dad from across the hall.

"Yes!" I yell back irritably.

"Ok son. Go ahead and get ready." As if I didn't already know. I go into my bathroom and take a shower. I lean backwards, and let the water drown my fears and sorrows. Soon though, I know I have to get out. I brush my red hair back, brush my teeth, and put on my reaping clothes. A tight fitting white shirt that outlines my muscular physique, and simple black dress pants. After checking myself in the mirror one last time, I deem myself worthy to go to the reapings.

"Fox!" yells my mother. "Are you planning on going somewhere without breakfast?"

"Yes Mom" I replied. "If I get reaped, I don't want to throw up." The sincerity of my statement must've caught her off guard because she just nods and motions for me to go outside. I comply.

After about five minutes, I make it to Town Square. I push my way through, ignoring dirty looks and bad gestures. I see that our Attendant Carol has already announced the female tribute. Some girl named Hudgins I think. She looks like she is about to cry, and I would do the same if I was in her place.

Which is exactly what happened.

"Fox Wes!" yelled Carol. I look up and realize that our Attendant has reaped me. Good thing I didn't have breakfast. I stumble towards the front of the crowd, and manage to make my way up the stairs. Carol looks at the female tribute sympathetically, without passing me a single glance. Screw her. She points towads me and Hudgins and announces:

"I present to you. The tributes of District 12." The crowd gives absolutely no reaction. I manage to give one last look towards my family (who are crying their eyes out) before I am shoved towards the Justice Building. I keep on walking towards the Justice Building until I feel something. I touch my face, and am stunned when I feel hot tears sliding across my fingers.

**Lanelle Hudgins: POV**

My mother and Elyre walk in to find me crying on the sofas in the Justice Building. My mother picks me up and put me on her lap, and Elyre is there to rub my back.

"Lanelle...I don't know anything about surviving." my mother says suddenly. "But I know that you will win. You will come back victorious. And no matter what happens out there in that arena, you will always be my little angel." I feel more tears sliding across my face, and I bury my face into my mother's blouse. My mother rubs my back and coos softly to me. And then my father walks in.

"LANELLE! I am so proud of you!" he yells, with a bottle in his hand. He takes a quick drink before continuing. "I just want you to know that you are an amazing person. I am positive that you will die a horrific and violent death! So keep you head held high and forward. Because you will never know when someone will decapitate you." With that last word he takes off his hat for me, and then falls towards the door, fast asleep. Elyre looks disgusted, and kicks him out the door. I on the other hand can barely move. My father is proud that I'm reaped? He does not love me? Well. I already knew that last part. But I never knew he hated me this much.

"I-I think I'm going to go to the train. By myself. Goodbye and I love you guys." And with that last happy note I run towards the train.

**Fox Wes: POV**

I walk into the Justice Building and quickly grab a blanket. I wipe away all my tears until my face is raw and red. I then sit down on the couch. And watch the exchange between Hudgins and her parents. She is obviously loved by her mother and her friend. Her father is a drunken asshole, who deserves to die in the coal mines of the Seam. I watch as he yells how proud of her he is, and then falls to the ground. Her friend kicks him out the door, while Hudgins says goodbye to her family and runs towards the train. I frown at the unfairness of the situation. And then my parents rush in.

"Fox! Fox honey are you ok? Speak to me Fox!" my mother screeches hysterically. My father clutches his heart somewhat comically, and falls on the couch.

"Mom. Dad. It is gonna be ok. If I die. I die. If I live, then God bless us all."

"How can you say that! I-I...I can't lose my only son!" and with that, my mother collapses onto the floor crying. I gently help her up, put her on the couch and hug her tightly.

"Don't worry Mom. I will come back. I promise!" I yell this last word. My mother pulls herself together and nods.

"Then we will be waiting. Good luck my boy."She then picks up my father and walks out the door. I take a blanket, wrap myself up, and walk towards the distant lights of the train.


	15. District 1: Meeting the Mentors

**Tristan Rezure: POV **

Romance continues to sleep in my arms. I contemplate waking her up, but decide she has had a long enough night. Meeting our mentors and jumping right into training would not be good for her...emotional state. I smile slowly as I realize that I have successfully played the part of being concerned. Just a few more emotions and I'll be able to play the part of the perfect District Partner. I pick up Romance once more, and put her into what I believe is her room. I lay her down on the bed, and on an impulse, follow the curve of her hips with my finger. I instantly jerk my hand back. What am I thinking? I have to stay focused. I can't let my emotions surface. I am emotionless. I live for survival. I have the will to live. And I will do anything to preserve it.

I walk out of Romance's room, and sit myself down on the couch. I see a small buffet has been left out for the tributes to eat, but I pay little attention to it. Instead I wonder about our mentors. Where are they? From what knowledge of the Hunger Games I know of, each tribute gets one mentor that is of the same sex of them. For districts that do not have more than one mentor, the mentor either trains both of them together, or separately. As I contemplate the extent of the knowledge of our mentors, they walk into the room. The woman is tough and broad shouldered. She looks around before giving me a wolf-like glare. I look her straight in the eyes, my face devoid of all emotion.

"Do you need something?" I ask.

"Your district partner would be nice." she answers back in a surprisingly gentle voice. "Where is she?"

"Passed out on the bed in her room. You'll have to start her training tomorrow. When we reach the Capital." She looks at me for a while before sighing heavily.

"I see. Well. I leave this one in your hands Tesslar." She nods towards the man standing quietly in the corner before going into the next train compartment. Tesslar, walks out from the corner, and walks around me. With shrewd narrow eyes, he calculates every feature of my body, from my muscular arms, to my dark black hair. After a few more minutes, he steps back and nods.

"You are a fine specimen. Worthy to be called a tribute of District 1. Tell me boy, what is your name?"

"Tristan. Tristan Rezure." I reply. "I take it you are Tesslar?"

"Aye. Tesslar Sophos is my name. Winner of the 15th Hunger Games, right after my friend Camellia. She was the woman you saw in here not one minute ago." I nod, filing away this information for later use. We both stare at each other for a few minutes. The silence is uncomfortable, yet I hold my ground. Finally he motions towards the table, gesturing for us to sit down. As I walk towards the table, I feel his eyes boring into my skin. My mentor is a little bit on the strange side, but he is my only way to contact my sponsors.

"Why don't you tell me about your strengths?" he asks me. I contemplate the question, and try to answer to the best of my ability.

"I can identify some herbs and plants; I can stand mild weather, though not extreme weather; I have a somewhat high pain threshold; I can sprint extremely fast for short distances, and I am competent in hand-to-hand combat." I withhold the fact that I can read people extremely well. For some reason, I just don't want my mentor knowing about this trait just yet. Better to surprise him then to tell him everything right away.

Tesslar nods appreciatively while contemplating my strengths. Obviously, he is trying to process how my interview will turn out, but for now, he is just focusing on my interview look. He looks me in the eye again before asking his next question.

"I want you to answer this question honestly. What are your weaknesses " The question does not catch me off guard. I was completely prepared for this question to arise at some point, and I answer quickly.

"I cannot run for long distances; I cannot stand hunger; I can tend to over think things; My confidence in my abilities sometimes leaves me with oversights on my part; I cannot aim for my life, and I have no upper body strength." My quick reply causes suspicion and surprise to around in his eyes. He immediately replies, and I think that he was prepared for a quick reply himself. Though he was not expecting it. I will have to watch out for Tesslar and make sure that he is on my side.

"You have an interesting personality Tristan. You seem to be a natural born leader, with good instincts, and an appropriate physical fitness level. However, you are not athletically gifted, and your upbringing in District 1 has caused you to become soft. But my training methods will fix this. However, I will have to confer with Camellia on what your interview angle should be. Your confliction traits make you a challenge Rezure. A challenge, that I long to take under my wing." He give me a wink before getting up and heading towards the door Camellia left through, leading me to believe he is not all bad.

"Oh and Tristan." he says with his back turned. I look towards him. "Do try and get some sleep. It will be a long ride, and I want you to have all your strength. Your training will start immediately in the morning." He nods his head and heads through the door. I nod my head and walk down a hall that leads to my room. I lay on my back in the bed for a few minutes, before exhaustion takes over me and I fall into a deep sleep. My dream is only interrupted by the constant image of a prone Romance Evens. Something that will haunt me for the rest of the night.


End file.
